A New Family, A New Future
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Sequel to The Surprise That Would Change Everything. Jane and Maura have everything they wished for; to be with each other forever and a child, well teenager in Maura's cusion Louisa. Now they are beginning a new chapter together. But can life ever be simple? Temperary Hiatus, I'm so sorry but muse for this is low and would like to find it again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all! Wow is all I can say about how many people read my stories last month and all I can say is thank you so much! Hope you had a good October and have a great November. Big thanks to Jkarr, JaneAndMaura05, Sweetkidd45, Lazytown2000, Vbbneighbor, Miko04, Malefaith, Piakat04 and Sunshine and Printemps for the reviews and everyone who stuck by me during the bumpy road of surprise. Strap up again for the sequel!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 1:**

 _9 Months Later:_

Chaos was the best way to describe the Rizzoli-Isles household as it was a busy month ahead. It was two weeks until Jane and Maura's wedding, three weeks until Cailin moved into her apartment for college and four weeks until Louisa started high school. Jane and Maura were going on a week's honeymoon before Cailin started college and then another week at some point with Louisa.

The teenager's adoption was all going to plan. The fact that she already lived with Jane and Maura made things simpler as half of the assessments had already been done when Louisa had first moved in with Jane and Maura so it was just a case of reassessing the situation and home life. Jane, Maura and Louisa were looking forwards to being able to be a proper official family as soon as everything was sorted.

Cailin would be going away to college once Jane and Maura returned from their honeymoon and, while Caitlin was excited about it, Louisa was sad that her older sister figure was going away to college and that was when the idea of Cailin getting her own apartment came about. Louisa could go and visit with Maura and Hope when Cailin was able to see them and Cailin herself would begin to get used to living on her own at the same time. It kept Louisa and Cailin happy and the two had become closer and closer and were more like sisters now.

Hope and Constance were still getting on well and were even planning the parental side of the wedding together. It showed how far they had come and they were working with Angela as well. Jane and Maura had said that they weren't really bothered if it was traditional but they all knew Maura would want some traditional; elements in the wedding so it was finding out the right balance for everything.

"Well Maura will wear the dress and Jane the pant suit," Angela said, "that is clearly obvious. I was thinking about gold for Cailin and Louisa's dresses. They have virtually the same skin tone and I think it would go well with their hair colours."

"Yes and that wouldn't be too girly for either of them to wear," Constance said before yawning. The woman had only just flown in from Europe with Maura's father and had headed straight to the guesthouse to have a mothers' meeting about the wedding plans as Jane and Maura were working.

Louisa was at another skating session and Cailin had gone with her. Louisa had been entered in for competitions and it looked like that whatever was planned for her the skating would always be first. It was the last link she had to her mother and she wanted to carry on skating as it made her feel closer to her mother. Jane and Maura understood that better than anyone and didn't want Louisa to lose anything connected to her mother, especially as the adoption plans were running smoothly. It was only going to be a matter of weeks and Jane and Maura would officially be Louisa's second set of parents.

Maura had been worried that she wasn't doing what was best for Louisa and Constance and Hope had to keep reassuring her that she was doing the right thing for Louisa because she was as Jane had no rights currently when it came to Louisa.

"So where will Louisa be staying while Jane and Maura go on honeymoon?" Constance asked.

"She's staying here. I'm moving into the main house and Cailin is going to come and stay as well," Angela said, "Lou's upset enough as it is about Cailin going away so we said having the time together will make it less painful."

"Cailin is also moving into an apartment so Maura and Louisa can stay some weekends," Hope said, "you said you're going to be around more Constance?" The woman nodded,

"Yes I'm going to try and limit the number of trips abroad and be around more for the three of them and I'm obviously going to help out more at MEND and donate money," she said, "I know I'm not really family but I can make a difference."

"And we'll be grateful for that," Hope smiled before they carried discussing the plans.

Meanwhile at the station and Jane was questioning a suspect whilst Maura was finishing off the autopsy on their latest victim and that would probably be their last case for a while.

"Please tell me you got something Maura because we are struggling to hang onto this suspect and she's the best one we got," Jane said as she walked into the autopsy room and leant against the sink.

"Just waiting for a few more results and then I'll have an answer. The state of the body meant that it's been hard for me to be able to pull results quickly but we will get there Jane and we will solve this case and have our wedding, Louisa officially become ours and then go off on honeymoon for a week and then come back and start a new chapter," Maura said, "it's like Louisa says you just have to believe. Oh and she wants a grown up roses, fairy and unicorn room with the Disney Princesses in the mix. I know we've only just changed it again but she wants it changed again and she promises this will be the last time it's changed."

"What again? She's wanted more bedroom changes in the past two months than in all the time that she's been with us," Jane said, "you've gone and said yes haven't you? Oh come on Maura! Are you crazy?"

"Welcome to raising a teenager. I also think that maybe she wants this new room because she's starting a new chapter with us and she's growing up Jane," Maura said, "I guess this is her way of closing one chapter and starting another one. We won't be her guardians any more. We'll be guardians and parents and I guess her current room reminds her of the past."

Jane thought before sighing,

"One last room change and then she's banned from changing her room for two years. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Maura said.

"So where would you like to go for lunch?" Cailin asked.

"I really fancy pancakes," Louisa said, "and eggs and bacon."

"Sounds to me like someone is very much hinting at IHOP," Cailin said with a slight smirk on her face before driving to IHOP wanting to give Louisa what she wanted.

The two had grown closer over the past few months and Cailin was almost certainly the big sister figure for Louisa and Jane and Maura were glad that there was someone closer to Louisa's age around as they didn't know how to handle some stuff. Of course Louisa had informed Cailin that her friends weren't going to the same high school as her and the two had been discussing how Louisa could make new friends and not get used by people who would probably just want to know her because of Jane and Maura.

The two arrived at IHOP and went inside and discussed everything possible; high schools, Cailin's move to her apartment and college and of course the wedding and adoption. Life was about to change and hopefully there wouldn't be too many bumps along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey y'all!**_

 ** _Well I am so glad that the first part of the sequel has gone down so well. I've figured out that this story will follow Rizzles and ouisa through the bumpy road of high school and the changes that the family will go through, that includes the extended family as well. Hope you like this part. I'm sure you will. Thanks to Sweetkid45, JaneAndMaura05, Vbbneighbor, hm6459 and guests Vanilla and Sunshine for the reviews._**

 _ **Thanks for the support.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 2:**

Jane woke up with a big smile on her face; she wondered why she was so happy before she remembered why she was so happy. He was marrying Maura. Finally the big day had arrived and she sat up. She was staying with Angela in the guesthouse while Maura, Cailin, Louisa and Hope and Constance were all somehow in the main house.

Cailin had bunked in with Louisa and the two had been discussing their future careers before they'd fallen asleep. Maura had checked on them in the night before going to sleep herself. She was nervous but was so happy to be marrying Jane and giving Louisa full stability and reassurance.

"Maura it's time to wake up now," Constance said softly as she shook Maura gently to wake her up, "it's you wedding day." Maura sat up and rubbed her eyes before smiling softly and getting out of bed,

"What about the girls?" she asked.

"Hope is going to wake them soon. For now they are sleeping," Constance said, "now go and get showered." Maura just nodded and headed off to have a shower.

"Janie you actually have to get up and make yourself presentable," Angela said as she woke Jane up.

"Ma! I'm only putting on a suit. It's not as if I have a dress or hair to do," Jane said as she snuggled back into her bed.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Get that ass out of bed and get it in the shower!" Angela said forcefully before trying to pull the duvet off Jane again to make her get out of bed.

"Ma!" Jane moaned before Angela pulled the duvet away from Jane and the detective knew she'd lost the battle and groaned as she got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Hope had decided that Louisa and Cailin needed to be woken as they both had to have showers as well so she crept into Louisa's bedroom and looked at the two snuggled up together in Louisa's bed before she walked over to them.

"Cailin darling. Time to wake up. It's your turn for a shower," she said softly, "just try not to wake Louisa. She can sleep for a few more minutes."

Cailin yawned softly as she began to open her eyes and looked up at her mother before carefully freeing herself from Louisa and she headed for a shower as Hope made sure Louisa stayed asleep whilst Cailin had her shower.

Eventually Maura went in and woke Louisa up and the teenager went and had a shower before heading back to her room. She'd barely said a word to anyone and that was causing concern.

"I'll go and have a word with her," Cailin said before heading to Louisa's room and just walking in.

"Hey you. What's wrong?" Cailin said softly as she saw Louisa sat on her bed.

"Nothing…"

"Louisa Sophia Vance I know there is something you're not telling me," Cailin said; sounding scarily like her mother. Louisa sighed and knew that she'd been busted.

"What if I mess things up? What if the wedding is messed up because of something I do? I mean mom and dad were happy until I came along and Jane and Maura are too. What if I'm jinxed or something?" Louisa sighed before a voice made them jump.

"You are not jinxed Louisa," Maura said before walking into the room and sitting on the bed before Cailin hurried off to get her make up sorted.

"How am I not?" Louisa sighed.

"Because you are not. Even if you were Jane and I would still get married because we love each other and you so much and nothing will ever change that. Now I've said Cailin can put some make up on you, just for today," she said before Louisa hugged her and kissed her cheek and headed off to find Cailin.

Jane was finally up and dressed before Frankie and Frost arrived.

"Ready for your big day sis?" Frankie asked before Jane nodded and looked at herself in the mirror,

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said before sitting down and smiling.

Over in the main house and it was chaos as everyone was getting ready and Constance saw the four from the guesthouse and began to get everyone ready to get to the church. It was fashionable for the bride to be late, however Constance didn't want everyone to be too late.

"Louisa, Cailin and Maura can travel in one car and Hope, myself and Arthur will travel in the other," Constance said before everyone headed out and got in the cars that Constance had ordered for them, "take this and put it on your shoulder," she said passing Maura a white towel, "you know what Louisa's like in cars." Maura nodded before being helped into the car as Cailin got Louisa in and Maura put the towel over her dress as Louisa's head rested on her shoulder and Cailin then got in and they began the journey to the church.

Jane was at the church and that was when the doubt began to creep in and she wondered if Maura would even show up. She sat down next to her mother and waited. It seemed to go on forever.

"Good job her hair can't be messed up," Cailin said as they were stuck in traffic. Louisa, as predicted, closed her eyes and fallen asleep again with her head on Maura's shoulder; luckily it was on the towel.

"How long were you up last night?" Maura questioned.

"I don't even know. I'm sorry Maura. You know how much me going to college is upsetting her," Cailin said.

"You're just doing what a big sister should do, comfort the younger sister and spend every moment with them."

"She looks so like you when she's asleep," Cailin said softly, "do they know we're stuck in traffic?"

"They should do," Maura said before wrapping an arm around Louisa as she slept.

Angela had indeed received a text message from Hope and wasted no time in telling Jane to ease her fears that Maura wouldn't show. She kept walking around before finally being told that Maura had arrived.

Everyone got into their positions and it wasn't long before Maura was walking down the aisle with her father and Louisa and Cailin behind her. Jane couldn't believe how beautiful Maura looked before she appeared beside her.

The time came to say their vows and Jane decided to go first.

"Maura from the moment I saw you you captivated me. I'm not sure whether it was the hair or your eyes but something about you stuck with me. I guess I just denied my feelings for you because I was afraid of admitting how I feel," she then looked at Louisa, "but then a 12-year-old entered our lives and we became a family and then she began to make me realise how I felt about you and then Louisa. She changed my life and I'm now about to gain a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter. I love you Maura Dorthea Isles now and forever."

"From the moment I saw you dressed as a prostitute, don't ask, you made me look twice at you. I never actually realised how I felt about you all these years later until," she then looked at Louisa, "our Little Star was gifted to us. Seeing you trying to become a mother to her made me realise that I was falling in love with you. She really was the one who made us realise that we were in love with each other and the rest is history really. I love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli always and forever."

Not long after that and the rings were exchanged and then Jane surprised everyone as she picked Louisa up and hugged her close before she and Maura walked down the aisle again but Louisa in Jane's arms.

The reception was rather quiet considering Jane's Italian relatives but Jane and Maura said bye to everyone and slipped away on their honeymoon leaving Hope, Cailin and Angela looking after Louisa. After all it was going to be a nice, relaxing honeymoon after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey y'all! First of all I am so sorry this is going up later than planned. I had to wipe my computer on Sunday, when I'd planned to update and I lost everything. Luckily all my fanfics were backed up on the OneDrive and my memory stick but I was missing one part so had to type that up again. Only just finished typing it so getting this up now. Thanks for sticking with me. Big thanks to JaneAndMaura05, Vbbneighbor, Sweekid45, MH6459 and guests Jen and Vanilla for their reviews and Madbadger for doing a monster read to catch us all up! Glad you enjoyed it that much**_

 _ **Lots of festive love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 3:**

It had been a couple of days since Jane and Maura had left on honeymoon and Cailin and Angela were in the main house with Louisa. The time was being used well and Louisa was helping Cailin check off the various lists with things she'd need for college whilst Angela was packing things into boxes and labelling them. The three had quite a good system going and they were hoping to have everything sorted by the time Jane and Maura returned from their honeymoon.

Louisa's friends, all five of them, had been rather silent over the summer and Louisa had been wondering what was going on as she didn't understand what she'd done wrong. All the plans they'd made over the summer had slowly fallen through and Louisa couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

In the end she decided to say to them that she and Cailin would meet them at their favourite juice bar and if they didn't show up then Louisa would know they had a problem with her. Cailin hadn't wanted to go but she just had a feeling that the five girls had been keeping a secret from Louisa and if they were then she'd be there to help Louisa.

Cailin and Louisa arrived and went and purchased their favourite juices before they went and sat down and eventually Ariana, Jessica, Bex, Lana and Jen walked in and grabbed their juices and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey," Louisa smiled before sipping her juice, "how are you all?"

"Fine thanks. You?" Ariana said.

"Wondering what is going on and why you lot have been avoiding me all summer," Louisa said, deciding to get it over and done with, "we made all those plans and then you delete me from the WhatsApp group and then say that all our plans have been cancelled. What have I done wrong?"

The five girls looked at each other, knowing that someone was going to have to say something. Lana sighed and looked at Louisa,

"We're not going to the same high school as you and we didn't know how to tell you because we don't want to upset you…"

"Don't use my past against me. The fact is you have lied to me and I hate liars. If you were my friends you'd have told me in the first place. Thanks for caring," Louisa said with as much sarcasm as a 13-year-old could manage before Cailin just grabbed Louisa's hand and led the girl out of the juice bar and round to Starbucks.

"Go and find a seat and I'll grab some food and drink," Cailin said before Louisa went off to find a table and waited for Cailin. She checked her phone and none of the group had text her so she just deleted their numbers from her phone. She had just put it down when Cailin arrived with their food and drink.

The two sat there in silence before Cailin looked at Louisa.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"I don't really know," Louisa sighed, "they're meant to be my friends, yet when it came down to it they just shut me out and tell me this right before we start school," she said before Cailin checked her phone and gasped.

"Good job I got these in takeout cups. You've got a Skype call with Jane and Maura in 45 minutes. We need to get back," she said before she and Louisa quickly finished their food before heading out to Cailin's car and driving the short distance back to Beacon Hill so Louisa could get ready for the Skype call.

"Hey Lou!" came Jane's voice a little while later and then Maura came into shot.

"Jane! Maura!" Louisa smiled, having already made up her mind that she wasn't going to tell them about what had happened with the girls, "how is the honeymoon going?"

"It's so warm here and we are going to come back with a tan, that's for sure and we've already got you some stuff," Maura said, "mind you Jane doesn't seem to be tanning at all. They had some stuff that will go well in your new room so that's what we've got you. How are things going in Boston?"

"It's going really well thanks. I'm helping Cailin pack for her college apartment with Angela and I never realised how much stuff someone had to take to college. I swear Cailin isn't going to need everything that she is taking," Louisa said causing Jane and Maura to laugh.

"Oh Louisa! That's the whole point of college, taking more than you need and then never using any of it!" Maura laughed as she looked at Louisa's face, "I did it and I'm sure Jane did it. A lot of it is to wind up your parents and get them all annoyed so they'll realise how much they'll miss you and the teenager thinks they'll need it all when they don't really need it."

"So you're fully expecting me to do the same?"

"Yes we do," Jane said, before Angela appeared, "Lou…we'll say goodbye here because we need to talk to my Ma ok?"

"OK. I love you both," Louisa said as Angela walked over.

"Cailin's over in the guesthouse," she said before Louisa headed off and Angela sat down.

"Hey Angela. Have you seen the news?" Maura asked.

"Yes they said something about a hurricane that's heading your way," Angela said, "we haven't told Louisa though."

"It's only set to be a small one so we've decided to stay but don't tell her either way. Luckily I've set her social media up so no news stuff appears on her feeds so she won't know," Maura said, "but just make sure she doesn't find out."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to stay?" Angela asked.

"Ma it's only going to be a weak Category 1 storm. We'll be fine. We just don't want Lou getting worried and then her keep asking you to check on us. We'll be fine, just make sure Lou doesn't know anything about it."

"I'm not happy with keeping it from her but if you think it's for the best then that is what I will do. After all you'll officially be her parents in two weeks time," Angela said.

"If there was any threat or danger then we'd be preparing to evac out and back to Boston," Maura said, "we'll be fine. Our main concern is that Louisa doesn't find out about it because we don't want her thinking that she's going to lose us. I can't bare the thought of putting her through that all over again. She lost Sadie and Brian but she won't lose us. Promise you tell her Angela."

"OK OK I promise not to tell her but that doesn't mean I'm keeping it from the rest of them. I'll keep it from Cailin though as those two are as thick as thieves but I'm telling Frankie, Frost and the others."

"We'll settle at that. We'd better go and get ready for dinner. Give our girl a hug for us. Love you," Jane said before the call ended.

Angela sat back and wondered if things would stay as they were, or get worse. Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all and here we are! The final update of the year. I want to say a massive thank you to all of you who have read my stories throughout the year and reviewed, favourited and followed. I feel like this LucyMaxine world is growing and I cannot begin to thank you enough for the support. Writing is the only thing I feel I can do and it makes me so happy to write and share my stories with you, no matter where you are in the world. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting me and I have a couple of new fics lined up for 2018, well one for sure and the other I will see. Thank you so much again. Big thanks to Vbbneighbor, JaneAndMaura05, Piakat04 and Sweetkid45 and guests Richie, Printemps, guest and Queen J for their reviews and everyone that has reviewed this fic since I posted it and for the first fic in this series. We made it over the finish line with that one!**_

 _ **Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. See you on the other side.**_

 _ **LucyMaxine xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 4:**

The plan had been for Jane and Maura to ride out the hurricane but it suddenly intensified and moved faster than anyone had predicted. This now created problems as Jane and Maura didn't have enough time to change their flights and they were now stuck and being evacuated away from the coast.

"You cannot tell Louisa," Maura had said, "and make sure she doesn't know anything about it. The last thing we need is her getting panicky and upset and worrying," she had said to Angela in a phonecall, "we will Skype Louisa as normal as we will get evacuated out after the call and then just lie to her. Anything to stop her finding out the truth and then freaking out."

Of course Angela had agreed and had called Cailin and Hope, Constance, Frankie, Frost and Korsak to a family, a dysfunctional family, meeting while Louisa was at a skating session.

"Jane and Maura do not want Louisa finding out about the hurricane because they want her to remain normal and as she is because they don't want her to get sacred or worry. Now she doesn't have news alerts and her social media is set up so no news headlines appear," Angela said, "all we have to do is not tell Louisa anything and we should be OK."

Silence fell on the room as everyone thought about what Angela had said before nodding and agreeing. Cailin, however didn't say anything and Angela said that she'd talk to Cailin after the meeting. Cailin sighed but she was closer in age to Louisa and someone had to stand up for the teenager.

Constance soon brought an end to the meeting and headed off to get Louisa. Soon Angela and Cailin were on their own and Angela looked at Cailin,

"Why do you want to tell her?"

"Because they are her parents and I'm pretty sure that if someone kept something like that from me that I would be pretty angry and upset. I could also see why it would have been kept from me," Cailin said, "I mean everyone wants to protect Belle but keeping the truth from her will only hurt when she finds out everyone knew about it except her."

"But Maura has told me not to tell her anything," Angela said.

"So tell her part of the truth but not the whole truth," Cailin said, "that way she's not entirely in the dark but she knows a little of what is going on…"

"What's going on?" came Louisa's voice before Angela and Cailin turned and saw Louisa and Constance stood there.

"Louisa come and sit down," Angela said, backing down slightly. She watched as Louisa sat down before she sat next to her, "it's about Jane and Maura."

"What about them?" Louisa questioned.

"Well there's a hurricane heading towards them. It's not going to be a big one but they are being evacuated from the coast just for safety but they'll be OK," Angela said, "it's not going to be a big hurricane."

"OK Angela," Louisa said before looking up at Cailin.

"I said for her to tell you what was going on," Cailin said, "I didn't think it was fair that you should know what's going on. Now go and get changed before Jane and Maura Skype you." Louisa nodded and hurried off to get changed.

Soon the Skype call was going on.

"Stay safe during the hurricane," Louisa said and Jane looked at her mother.

"She heard me and Cailin arguing so we decided to tell her that a minor hurricane was heading your way and you were being moved inland," Angela said.

"Right well that's OK then…even though we said not to tell her Ma," Jane said.

"Well I couldn't, not after she walked in on me and Cailin. I couldn't lie to her after that," Angela said with Louisa sat on her lap.

"It won't be a bad storm so you'll be OK," Louisa smiled, "they're just moving you inland just in case. That's a very good call because even small hurricanes can cause damage, especially with the storm surge."

Maura nodded,

"That's right. You've been doing your research haven't you Star?" she questioned.

"Nope, just remember from when we did hurricanes last year at school. I still have the book with the information in," Louisa said, "so I looked up all my notes and hopefully it won't be that bad. Can I go with Hope and Cailin when Cailin moves into her apartment?" she questioned.

"I don't see why you can't if Hope says it's ok," Maura said, "we'd better go as the evacuations are starting. Behave yourself and we love you Louisa."

"I love you too," Louisa said, "stay safe and Jane don't do anything stupid." Jane laughed before ending the call. Angela hugged Louisa before deciding to distract the girl by starting on the dinner and getting Louisa to help her.

A couple of days later and it was night and Louisa was in bed and the hurricane was making landfall where Jane and Maura were. The whole group were sat watching the TV so they all knew exactly what was going on. Cailin, however, was bunking in with Louisa to either keep her in her room or make sure she didn't hear anything as, of course, she had no idea how bad it was actually going to be.

As soon as the hurricane made landfall it seemed to slow down prolonging the uncertainty for everyone and Cailin was getting Louisa out of the house so she wouldn't gather anything was up. Cailin was taking her to the rink and shopping and for coffees under the suggestion of spending time with Louisa before she moved into her apartment. The shopping was so she could get the things that she wanted to go in her new room that Jane and Maura were planning to finally sort once they got back from their honeymoon.

Finally the hurricane passed and Angela was desperate to phone Jane or Maura to make sure that they were OK and let Louisa know but Constance said that it was far too early to try and contact Jane and Maura and they would have to wait.

And wait they did and it was eventually decided that Angela would try and get in touch with Jane and Constance with Maura. They both sat and tried to call their daughters but they didn't appear to be able to get in contact with Jane or Maura. It was only when Hope arrived back after a long shift at MEND did they find out why,

"I know why you can't get hold of Jane and Maura. A friend managed to get hold of me. The phone lines are down and they don't know when they'll be back up…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone and Happy New Year! We've all made it to the other side and hope you're all ready for another year of rollercoaster ride in 2018. I do have another couple of fics that are in the planning stages and hopefully they will be uploaded soon. I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my fics. So get ready, here's the first update of 2018! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 5:**

The decision not to tell Louisa anything had been made by Angela and Constance, but Hope was debating on whether to tell Cailin or not. In the end she waited until the two were alone.

"Look I'm going to tell you something but you must promise not to tell Louisa," Hope said, "because if Angela finds out I told you then I will be hung out to dry."

"I promise mum. What is it?" Cailin asked.

"The hurricane intensified and Jane and Maura were evacuated from the coast but the phone lines are down and we cannot get hold of them," Hope told her daughter, "we don't want to tell Louisa because it'll just put more pressure and worry on her and you know her worst fear is losing Jane and Maura. We have no reason to believe they're in danger but we still don't want Louisa finding out." Cailin nodded,

"Understandable seeing as we don't know what their status is," she said, "I can delay going to college if you need me to help with Louisa."

"Hopefully that won't be the case Cailin but I will bare that in mind," Hope said before the two went their separate ways.

Angela had had to take Louisa to work but she had her entertainment bag with her and she was sat in a corner of the café and reading. It was rather busy so nobody was really paying any attention to what was on the TV in the café, which was bad news for Angela as Louisa looked up and began to see the hurricane devastation and then she realised that was where Jane and Maura were. She hadn't heard from them and then she put two and two together and she realised that she was being lied to. She picked up her things and hurried out of of the station and headed to the bus stop and was soon on a bus to the outskirts of Boston. She remembered a place Cailin had told her about and she headed there. She was mad that everyone had lied to her.

The first time Angela realised that Louisa had gone was when she checked on her after the lunch rush and there was no trace of Louisa. She then looked at the news and realised that Louisa must have seen the news and rushed off. She instantly sent texts out the family group, except Jane and Maura of course, before heading upstairs to see Frankie, Frost and Nina.

"When did she go?" Nina asked.

"It must have been during the lunch rush. Why did I not think to make sure she couldn't see the TV," Angela said, "it was busy when I got there so I just sat her down."

"Well she must have a tracker on her phone right?" Nina asked, "she is living with Jane and Maura after all."

"Yes she does. Jane told me Maura insisted on it," Frankie said before hurrying over to his computer and pulling out his phone to get Louisa's number.

Meanwhile the girl herself was on a bus and had just seen the café that Cailin had told her about and she pushed the button and got off at the next stop and then headed to the café and ordered herself a milkshake.

"Are you OK sweetheart?" the waitress asked as she served Louisa her strawberry milkshake.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm meeting my sister here soon," she said before getting her book out and beginning to read. The waitress took pity on her sat there alone and took her some pancakes, syrup and bacon over. Louisa politely thanked the waitress and began to eat. The waitress knew Louisa was lying and knew it would only be a matter of time before somebody found her.

"There she is!" Nina said as she and Frankie brought Louisa's location up on the screen.

"That's the 60s café I told her about!" Cailin said realising the location, "she said she wanted to go there."

"Can you drive?" Angela asked.

"Yes I know the way," Cailin said, "you coming with me?"

"I'm her guardian currently and she trusts you. It has to be us two. Let me know if her location changes," Angela said before she and Cailin hurried off to the teenager's car and were soon on the way to collect Louisa.

"I know the situation with Jane and Maura," Cailin told Angela, "mom told me but I did not tell Louisa I promise you Angela."

"I believe you Cailin. She found out because she saw it on the TV in the café and now she's mad at me," Angela said, "I just hope that she doesn't go crazy at me because I tried to protect her."

"She'll be angry with me too once she finds out that I knew," Cailin sighed, "but I made a promise with mom."

"She's going to be mad at us and I have no idea how to handle a modern day stroppy teenager," Angela said.

"Good job I'm here then," Cailin said before finding somewhere to park whilst Angela checked in with Frankie to see if Louisa's location had changed but it hadn't.

Cailin headed inside with Angela and headed straight over to Louisa.

"You've had us all worried you know," Cailin said as she sat down next to Louisa.

"Everyone lied to me. Nobody a clue where Jane and Maura are," Louisa said, "what happens to me if…?"

"You will stay with Angela or my mom or Constance," Cailin said, "but Jane and Maura will be fine Lou. Jane's a Rizzoli." Louisa couldn't help but laugh softly at that before looking at Cailin seriously,

"Did you know?"

"Angela's only just told me about it all now," Cailin said, "and I'm not happy they kept it a secret from you."

"So they kept it from you as well?" Louisa questioned and Cailin nodded,

"Yes. Please just come home and hear them out."

"Look I was trying to protect you…" Angela started.

"Because of everything I've been through? You can't keep using that excuse forever Angela!" Louisa said and Cailin instantly wrapped her arms around Louisa and began to sooth her,

"It's OK Louisa. Let's just get you home and cleaned up."

Louisa eventually nodded and just stayed close to Cailin. Angela had really hurt Louisa by keeping that a secret from her and Cailin got Louisa into the front seat, knowing that Angela would have to settle for the back seat.

Cailin drove home and then Louisa would sadly realise that everyone knew except her about Jane, Maura and the Hurricane.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everybody! Here are the second batch of January updates. I'm trying to get ahead on all my stories whist I've got the time to do just that. I am enjoying writing this fic and have a few plans now planned out and I just hope you'll like them. Big thanks to JaneAndMaura05, Piakat04, SweetKid45, XenaGabbyRizzoliIsles for their reviews and guests Clare237, French Kiss, Guest and Pink Lady for taking the time to leave a review.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 6:**

Louisa was still angry with everyone except Cailin and she wasn't even speaking to any of them. She felt they had betrayed her trust and that was a no go after what her friends had done to her over the summer. She felt like she couldn't trust anyone except Cailin and that actually hurt Angela, but she had decided to let Jane and Maura handle it once they were home because she believe that her daughter and Maura would return.

What she hadn't thought was her phone ringing in the middle of the night. She quickly answered the phone without looking at who was calling her.

"Ma it's Jane…"

"Janie! Where are you? Are you two OK?" Angela instantly asked sitting up in bed.

"That's the thing…We're at Logan. They evacuated all the tourists out and they flew us back, but we're stuck at Logan," Jane explained, "can you come and get us?"

"Yeah sure. I'll get Frankie to come and watch Louisa so get a coffee and I'll call you when I'm outside," Angela said.

"Thanks Ma," Jane said before ending the call.

Angela quickly called Frankie and caught him at the end of his shift.

"Cailin's asleep and at Hope's so I just hope Louisa stays asleep because I dread to think how she'll react," Angela said as Frankie arrived.

"I'll figure out something, just get them," Frankie said before making himself comfortable on the sofa, listening out for any sounds from Louisa's room.

"She's on the way," Jane said to Maura as they sat in a café at the airport, "but something tells me we've entered another hurricane."

"Yes, and I think Louisa did find out about the severity of the hurricane," Maura said, "it would have been impossible for her not to have found out. She's as smart as me; but as reckless as you can be sometimes. It's hard to tell whether she's being influence by us or not."

Eventually Jane's phone rang and the two headed outside and were soon showered in kisses.

"Ma! Stop!" Jane said before looking at her mother, "we just want to get back to Lou." Angela nodded and the three got into the car.

"How is Louisa?" Maura asked once Angela had begun the drive back to Beacon Hill. Angela sighed,

"Angry and upset and won't talk to anyone unless it's Cailin," she replied.

"She found out then?" Maura asked.

"Yes, and then ran away to that 60s café on the outskirts of Boston that Cailin is taking her to before she goes to college," Angela said, "I made the choice to keep it from her how serious it was, but she saw it on the news and that was when she realised. Hope told Cailin, but she managed to convince Louisa that she'd only just been told."

"We shall have to talk to her in the morning. It was our call Ma and she shouldn't have treated you and the rest the way she has," Jane told her mother.

"She's also had trouble with Ariana, Jessica and the triplets. They're going to a different high school and they didn't want to tell her, so they avoided her and booted her out of their group chat," Angela said, "welcome back to Boston."

"Some welcome back it is," Jane said before the three fell into a comfortable silence before they arrived back at Beacon Hill.

"She's still asleep," Frankie said getting up, but Jane didn't worry about Frankie. She headed straight for Louisa's room.

"Thank you, Frankie," Maura said, "I think she just wants to see Louisa and make sure that's she's ok," she said.

"I'll just stay in the guesthouse tonight," Frankie said before heading off with Angela.

Maura thanked them both again before she headed to the main bedroom and saw Jane laid there with Louisa.

"Do you mind?" Jane asked, "I just wanna have her with us tonight. I thought we might never see her again."

Maura looked at Jane before going over to her,

"Of course I don't mind. If I'm honest I felt the same way as you and I just want her to wake up with us," she said before she and Jane quickly got ready for bed and got in; Louisa still asleep between them.

Louisa was the first to wake up the next morning and she rubbed her eyes before feeling some arms around her and, once her eyes adjusted to the light, she realised that Jane and Maura were home. She went to try and move but saw Jane's eyes watching her.

"We got back in the night," Jane said softly, "and just wanted you with us. Now what's this I'm hearing about you giving everyone apart from Cailin the silent treatment?"

"They kept it from me just how bad the hurricane really was. Everyone knew," Louisa replied softly.

"Ma and the rest of them only did as Maura and I asked them too. If you should be mad at anyone Lou it's me and Maura," Jane said, "we told Ma to tell everyone else, but we wanted to protect you. I know you say you can handle more than we think you can, but you already lost one set of parents and we didn't want to put our little girl through the pain of that possibly happening again. That's why we told them to keep it a secret from you," she said.

"Jane's right Louisa," came Maura's voice making the two look at Maura, "we didn't want to put you through the possibility that we may not have made it back, so we made the call for you not to be told; Cailin too. We knew if she knew then she'd want to tell you and we couldn't risk it; like Jane said we couldn't put our little girl through anything more. Now what we want you to do is apologise to everyone and then we'll let the matter be forgotten. Now I fancy waffles, syrup and crispy bacon."

"You're letting me do breakfast?" Jane questioned.

"Only because we're meant to be on honeymoon still," Maura said before Jo Friday came into the bedroom as Jane left it. In the chaos of Jane and Maura arriving back early the pets had been forgotten, "now let's get Jo Friday and Bass fed before we are fed ourselves," she said before stroking Louisa's cheek, "we're home and not going anywhere now without you. Can you apologise to everyone please?"

"Yes Maura I'll apologise," Louisa said as she stroked Jo Friday.

The pets had been fed and now Jane, Maura and Louisa were sat eating their breakfast.

"Angela said there's been a bit of trouble…" Maura said.

"They basically wanted to avoid the subject of us not going to the same high school," Louisa said, "but, in the end, they agreed to meet with me and Cailin and told me. I'll just have to make new friends again and forget about them. Hopefully people will like me."

"Anyone who doesn't like you would need their head examining Starfish," Maura said, "yes that's your new nickname from me. Louisa you are brave, a fighter, kind and caring and anyone would be a fool not to want you as their friend. You'll make friends just fine," she said before Jane nodded in agreement. Jane and Maura were home safe; now the new chapter of their life could begin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey all! Thank you so much for all the views for January, can't believe how many I got. Thank you to each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart. If you're enjoying this and my Harry Potter fics ben sure to check out my new story. Thanks to SweetKid45, JaneAndMaura05, SallyBally, Vbbneighbor and Happy Days for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 7:**

The day that Cailin moved into her apartment had arrived and Cailin had invited Louisa to help Hope and herself to unpack the boxes and see where Cailin was staying. Cailin had decided to get her own apartment so she could have a place to escape to when she wanted some quiet time and also could have Louisa to stay. Yes that may have raised a few eyebrows but both Louisa and Cailin were entering key stages in their lives and Louisa had already lost her so called best friends and Cailin didn't want Louisa to feel like she was losing anyone else.

Louisa had told everyone that she was sorry but it had taken a lot of effort for her to apologise to Angela but eventually the teenager apologised and the matter was left alone but lessons had been learnt and hopefully remembered.

There was also another reason Louisa was going with Cailin and Hope. Jane and Maura wanted to talk about things and it was easier to discuss those sort of things without Louisa around seeing as it was about Louisa.

"Thanks for letting her go with you," Maura said to Hope as she and Cailin had arrived to collect Louisa.

"It's no problem Maura, happy to help," Hope smiled, "I'll take her for some lunch as well."

"Thank you," Maura said softly before Louisa hurried over to them, "behave yourself now Starfish."

"Maura you know I will," Louisa said before kissing Maura's cheek and then heading out to the car with Hope and getting into the back seat and soon they were heading off.

Jane soon appeared in clothes that Maura would have certainly been telling her not to wear in front of Louisa.

"Oh come on Maura! She's not here is she? Then I'm not changing," Jane said before making herself a coffee.

"Could you make me a drink too?" Maura called as she headed into the bathroom.

"Sure thing," Jane called back.

Cailin was driving to her apartment with Hope and Louisa.

"You excited to see where I'm going to be living Belle?" Cailin asked Louisa.

"Yes but it seems so far away from us all," Louisa said.

"It's the first journey so it does seem like it's a long journey but we're almost there now," Hope said softly before looking at Louisa and saw the girl looking out of the window.

Eventually they arrived at the apartment and began to unload the boxes into the apartment and Cailin took Louisa and showed her the room she'd be staying when she stopped over; once Cailin had settled down and then got into a routine. She smiled before going back to unpacking her boxes with Hope and Louisa.

Eventually the time came for Hope and Louisa to head back. Cailin had driven Hope's car as Cailin's had already been transported to the parking place for Cailin's car.

"I'll get everything set up and we can Skype later or FaceTime," Cailin said before kissing Louisa's head and then her mother before Hope and Louisa left to go out for lunch.

"She's about to go through a tricky stage," Maura said as the two were sat drinking their coffees.

"You don't say," Jane said before dodging Maura's flailing arm, "oh come on Maura! I was trying to crack a joke."

"I know but she's going to be all right in the end," Maura said, "I mean her so-called friends haven't helped her at all. I want to mention it to her new principal but I'm not sure how that would help her."

"She's also about to hit puberty and I have no idea about that area," Jane said, "I guess we'll have to research."

"Or we can just ride the wave and experience it for the first time," Maura said, "every girl is different and Louisa will be too. I also fear she might be a little behind as well. She doesn't seem at the stage she should be so we'll have to keep an eye on that. Hope's got her for lunch so we have a little time."

"I hadn't noticed that," Jane said, "how far do you think she is behind?"

"Not too far but we'll get an idea soon I'm hoping," Maura said, "next event for us is her going to school. I wanted to send her to private school."

"And I'm saying that I never suffered at public school and I think she'd learn better there in her own clothes than a uniform," Jane said, "just give it a shot and if it doesn't work then we'll consider your option. She's accepted into both schools. Luckily the principals understand."

"Luckily but we are still about to enter a tricky time with her and all we can do is learn with her," Maura said, "we'll make mistakes and learn from them and she'll learn through us."

Hope had taken Louisa to a small and quiet restaurant and watched as the girl drank her coke.

"Don't tell Maura I let you drink coke," Hope said, "you know what she gets like."

"That I do," Louisa said, "did my mother do any dancing?"

Hope had been about to answer but the waitress came over and took their food orders before Hope turned back to Louisa,

"She did ballet and Irish dancing and figure skating. One is graceful and the others are more fast paced so it was rather odd that your mother went for those three. I mean I knew Paddy when your mother was a little girl. We never married so I was never related to your mother but she really was amazing."

"I don't really remember much. Anything I do remember was nearly always followed by something I'd rather forget. Mum was taken from me far too soon," Louisa sighed, "then dad too." Hope rested her hand on Louisa's hand,

"When I look at you I see the beauty and the grace of your mother and you'll grow up to be just like her Louisa. I'll keep talking to you about her so we can keep her memory alive." Louisa nodded and the food arrived.

A while later and Hope took Louisa home to find Jane and Maura discussing Louisa and her new school.

"I'll leave you to it," Hope said before heading off.

"Louisa you'll make new friends," Maura said, knowing that Louisa was nervous about being alone at her new school.

"It took so long for me to make friends in the first place. I don't want to have to do all of that again," Louisa sighed, "they hurt me bad." Maura went and sat down next to Louisa,

"You'll be just fine Starfish," Maura said softly, "you'll see. You'll be the most popular girl in school before long," she reassured her before kissing her head softly, "just you wait and see. Just you wait and see."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey all! February is such a short month so I'm giving you lovely lot an update today so you get your two updates this month. I'm expecting my hours at work to start going up next month but I'm ahead on all my stories. Big thanks to everyone reading this. Big thanks to SweetKid45, JaneAndMaura05, Vbbneighbor, SallyRally and Bovary for the review. Hope you had a great Valentine's Day.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 8:**

Louisa's adoption had finally been aproved and Jane and Maura had decided that they were going to organise a party to celebrate. They'd ended up in a conversation with Louisa about her surname.

"I don't want to change it," Louisa had said, "I may well do in the future but I don't want to fully lose the Vance connections. My surname is the only thing that I actually have left of my previous life."

Jane and Maura looked at Louisa as they were clearly thinking about what she had said. They had had no idea that Louisa's surname had meant as much to her as it did and Maura sighed, causing Louisa to look down as she thought she'd upset them.

"Oh Louisa! You haven't upset us at all," Maura said, "we just had no idea that your surname meant that much to you."

"I know I'm getting a new family but I want something that connects me to my mum and dad still. I know I have the photos and memories but my name also means everything to me as well," Louisa said.

"You don't have to change your surname if you don't want to," Jane said, "maybe in the future you'll feel like you want to change it but if you don't want to now then that is what we'll do. You matter to us and so do your opinions and wishes Lou."

"We may be about to enter into yet another new chapter of this crazy family and your life and the changes will be hard but we'll all be learning together," Maura said, "mistakes will be made but that's all part of the learning process for us all."

"But we have the family to help." Louisa said, "surely they'll be helping us…"

"They will be but a lot of it will be down to us and us learning from it all. Like your first day at high school. That will be new to everyone but we will get through it all," Maura said, "but yes the family will be around to help us and point us in the right direction when we're unsure." Louisa nodded before she headed to her room.

Jane and Maura had wanted Louisa to have an input into the party but then Jane and Maura had a change of heart and decided that it would be just an informal gathering to celebrate something that everyone had known was coming anyway. That and they felt that Louisa was probably going to be overwhelmed by everything becoming official.

To have a break from everything Maura suggested to Jane that they took Louisa to the ice rink and just let her skate around and forget about everything. That and she had missed a couple of sessions so Maura wanted her to feel like she could go any time that she wanted to.

Louisa was getting ready and Jane and Maura had found some seats and were sat waiting.

"I don't really see the point of this," Jane said as Louisa came out and went onto the ice.

"You may not but I do. Skating is the only true connection she has to Sadie; yes she has all the memories and photos but being on the ice means that she's close to her mother, like Sadie is there with her," Maura said, "we may now be her new mothers but really nothing will change for any of us," she said before turning and looking and watching Louisa on the ice.

Louisa was out on the ice and it was rather quiet so Louisa was practicing her twirls and spins and jumps. She was fully relaxed and had forgotten about everything except her routine and where she was.

"She's good," Jane admitted, "how did she get so good?"

"Sadie was a gifted figure skater and passed on everything she knew to her daughter," Maura said, "Hope saw her a couple of times. I think it was the one place the mother and daughter could just be alone and forget about their lives and just have fun on the ice. I get the impression it was the only thing that they did together and that is why Starfish has such a connection with the ice."

"Because she can be close to her mother…That explains why she stopped when Sadie died, because she lost her way without her mother and Brian didn't understand or really have a connection with his daughter."

"Because he was too busy trying to keep Sadie and Louisa alive and safe so when Sadie was taken from them he was also lost and didn't know how to connect with Louisa so they both lost their way and in some ways they never really recovered from losing Sadie," Maura said.

"I guess I was wrong about why this was all stupid," Jane said before grabbing the hire skates she'd brought with her and was soon joining Louisa on the ice.

Louisa instantly skated over and began to help Jane skate and Maura remained firmly stuck in her seat as she knew Jane and Louisa needed to get the connection she had with Louisa. Maura was already family but Jane and Louisa needed to strengthen their relationship and this was one area that that Louisa knew more than she did.

Maura also decided that she'd treat Jane and Louisa to a meal out as it was just the three of them and that was a rare moment and Maura was determined to cherish these moments before their bliss was shattered, which it was bound to be at some point.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Happy March everyone! Spring will finally be here soon and I can't wait! The UK is currently in the middle of a deep freeze and it's actually snowing and setting. My hours at work will start to increase soon so I'm working on getting as far ahead on updates as I can. Big thanks to Sweetkid45, JaneAndMaurao5, Sally Rally, Vbbneighbor and Printemps for their reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 9:**

It was the night before Louisa was due to start high school and the girl was nervous. She had spent the day with Cailin getting advice on how to cope but now she was back at Beacon Hill and choosing her outfit for the next day. She sighed before lifting Jo Friday onto her bed.

Her room had finally been redesigned and she was extremely happy with it and wasn't planning on changing it for a while. She watched as Jo Friday looked at her.

"I have to figure out what I'm wearing tomorrow Jo and that is hard. It's a new chapter for me and I want to show people that Louisa Vance isn't to be messed with while at the same time not revealing who I am," Louisa said talking to the dog unaware that Jane had just walked by on her way to the kitchen.

"We have a teenager with a wardrobe crisis," Jane said as she walked into the kitchen.

"High school also known as the fashion catwalk," Maura said, "I am worried about her. She doesn't want people knowing who she is but I think they'll know by the end of the day and then I fear the problems will start. If she can make a friend then that should help her…"

"Otherwise she'll be on her own when everyone realises who she is," Jane sighed, "are we making the right choice with putting her into public school?"

"We will only know tomorrow sadly. Even if we have made the wrong choice we still have the places at the private school just in case," Maura said.

"And I thought everything was going to be easy now she's dropped those girls of hers. This could be the new start that she wants," Jane said, "but all she's worried about is what she's going to wear tomorrow."

"Which I will be checking before tomorrow morning. I hate the fact we can't drop her off and she's taking the bus," Maura aid, "I'd feel more confident if we were dropping her off but that is not the cool thing to do. Now who's cooking tonight?"

Louisa sighed as she looked at her clothes and then Jo Friday.

"Want to see the boots I'm wearing tomorrow?" she quizzed before being met with a yap. Louisa had devised a way of communicating with the dog and a yap meant yes and a growl meant no. Louisa smiled before getting her tan coloured boots that, of course, were appropriate for her to wear, "I'm thinking white tights. You know those special ones that keep me hot or cold depending on the weather." Jo Friday yapped again before Louisa went and got her three skirts she'd narrowed it down to.

She showed the dog a light brown skirt that matched her boots, a pastel pink skirt that she'd just brought and then a black one that she'd had for a while.

Maura watched as Louisa spoke to Jo Friday and watched as the dog somehow told Louisa to lay the skirts down on the bed and watched as Jo Friday looked at the boots and then put his front paws on the pale pink one.

"Right so that's boots, tights and skirt done. Want to see the tops?" Louisa asked the dog who yapped.

Maura had sensed Jane behind her and signalled for her to be quiet and watch as Louisa got the three tops out and placed the skirt, tights and boots and lined them up before placing the shirt down and leaving it before moving onto the next one.

"So which one do you think Jo?" Louisa asked before the dog selected the top and Louisa smiled, "now shall we do the whole week now as well?" Again the dog yapped and Jane pulled Maura away before Louisa realised they were there.

"Since when did we have a fashionista dog?" Jane questioned.

"Since Jo Friday and Starfish learnt a communication system," Maura said, "oh yes Jane. She's taught Jo Friday to communicate. Yap means yes and growl means no and paws on the item means that Jo likes that item. How long until dinner?"

Eventually Louisa had sorted out her whole week's worth of clothes and then headed out of her room.

"Smells good. Hope Jane hasn't burnt it," Louisa said smirking before running and squealing as Jane began to chase her around.

"You cheeky girl!" Jane laughed before grabbing Louisa and tickling her until the oven pinged and Jane went to check on the food.

Dinner was soon served and it was unburnt and yummy.

"Sorted your outfit for tomorrow out?" Maura asked.

"Yes I have. I had a little help from Jo Friday but I've managed to sort out the whole week as well so at least that's all done."

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked.

"Nervous if I'm honest," Louisa said, "I just want to get through the first day and then go from there. I'm just waiting for people to realise who I am."

"If they do they do. Maybe you need to tell them first and make the first move," Maura said, "yes I know it goes against what I'd normally say but I think it would really help you if you tried to make friends by saying who you are. At least you're being honest with them then."

"That is true. Being honest may seem like the hardest option but it may just be the best one to do in this instant," Jane said, "you'll be OK Lou."

Louisa nodded and turned her attention to her food and began to eat it. Of course Jane and Maura knew Louisa was worried about starting high school. Some Seniors could be nice to the freshmen and others could make it a living misery. Jane and Maura had no way of knowing how Louisa's first day would go. All they could really do was hope for the best and that everything they had said and Cailin's pep talk would somehow help Louisa as she entered a new phase in her life.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey all!**_

 _ **So with the way my hours are at work over this weekend it's easier for me to update today. Big thanks to Sallt Rally, JaneAndMaura05, Bovary, Happy Days, Guest and Vbbneighbor for leaving a review.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 10:**

Louisa was awake before her alarm went off and she turned off the alarm and turned on her light and signalled for Jo Friday to stay quiet before she slipped into her slipper boots and headed out to the kitchen making sure that Jane and Maura's bedroom door was shut before she put her headphones in and began to make pancakes for Jane and Greek yoghurt and oats and fruit for Maura. She was nervous and was trying to distract herself by making breakfast for Jane and Maura. She was too nervous to eat.

She crouched down and held out a strawberry for Bass and watched as the tortoise ate the strawberry and she instantly gave him another one and watched as Bass ate it before lifting Jo Friday up and making sure she had a towel down as she sat the dog on the work surface knowing that Maura would scream but she didn't care. She carried on making the pancake batter and turned on the oven so she could keep the pancakes warm. She then got the frying pan out and the bacon so she could begin to fry some bacon when Jane came out of the bedroom before she started making the pancakes.

The smell of pancakes began to rouse Jane from her sleep and she gently moved before seeing Maura waking up.

"Go back to sleep. It's still early," Jane said softly.

"What's that smell?" Maura asked.

"Lou must be up making breakfast for us," Jane said, "she's the only other person in this house."

"She's using the frying pan?" Maura asked before she quickly sat up, "she shouldn't be using that!"

Before Jane could even stop her Maura was out of bed and hurrying out into the kitchen. Jo Friday sat on the counter and Louisa with her headphones in was the sight that met her. She went and lifted Jo Friday off the counter before gently tapping Louisa's shoulder but the contact made Louisa's hand slip and the girl cried out as her hand skimmed a hot part of the frying pan and Maura instantly pulled Louisa's hand and put it under cold running water before stopping the girl's music and pulling out her headphones.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to surprise you," Louisa said.

The next thing they heard was Jane connecting with the kitchen island.

"What the hell happened?" the Italian asked.

"It's my fault," Maura sighed, "I was trying to get her attention but she had her headphones in…"

"So she's burnt her hand? And you were worried about her using the frying pan," Jane smirked, "pancakes and crispy bacon and your usual. Someone's nervous."

"I just wanted to be helpful," Louisa said and Maura sighed softly.

15 minutes later and everyone was sat eating their breakfasts and Louisa was just picking at hers.

"You'll be fine Starfish," Maura said, "you did a first day before and you'll do it again."

"Yeah. You'll find someone to be friends with," Jane said, "I know you're nervous because of what happened but this is high school and things will be different."

It wasn't too much longer and it was time to get Louisa onto the bus. They'd walked the route and Jane was going to take Jo Friday for a walk and then keep an eye on Louisa. She could tell the teenager was nervous and she didn't want to let Louisa go but the bus showed up and Louisa was soon on it and the bus drove off.

Louisa was sat in a seat on her own and just looked out of the window watching the scenery go by. She put her headphones in. She just wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet, well she was trying to get her courage up to talk to someone but it just wasn't happening.

She saw the bus pull up and took her headphones out and put her phone in her blazer pocket and got off the bus and began to look around. She remembered what Maura had said to her and looked around for people her own age and when she couldn't decide who was her age she just headed inside and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Louisa said before looking at the girl.

"Please tell me you're a Freshman too," the girl said.

"Yes I am. I'm Louisa," Louisa said.

"I'm Chloe. What's your homeroom?" the girl asked.

"301," Louisa said.

"Snap!" Chloe said, "now I know where that is. I also have a locker."

"So do I but, for now at least, I just want to get to homeroom and find out my classes," Louisa said, "I mean I know what classes I'm taking, I meant my schedule. Sorry family babbling when nervous curse." Chloe just smiled before they arrived and chose seats next to each other and waited for the others to arrive.

Eventually they did and then their homeroom teacher gave them their timetables and instantly Louisa and Chloe were comparing their timetables.

"We're in the same classes!" Chloe said before noticing the whispering and people looking at Louisa.

"I need the toilet. I'll be back," Louisa said before going to the toilets and trying to call Jane and Maura. She was panicking that people knew who she was and neither was picking up and then that was when it hit her. She had to cope alone and try and trust Chloe because the girl was all Louisa had for her first day at high school.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Everyone! I can only apologise from the bottom of my heart for the update being late. I totally forgot when I updated last last month but I'm back with updates this month. Big thanks to everyone reading this and SweetKid43, SallyRally, JaneAndMaura05, Lazytown2000, Vbbneighbor, Guest x2, SocerLady and Vanilla for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 11:**

Chloe didn't ask Louisa who she was because she could see whispers and knew that something was up with her new friend. All she did was remain by her side and try to get the whispering to stop. Of course she had no idea what they were whispering about; Louisa hadn't actually been very forthcoming with her information about herself.

It was finally in Drama that something happened.

"My mum and dad are dead and I live with the great Maura Isles!" a girl said mocking Louisa and with that the teenager grabbed her bag and fled from the drama room and hurried to the nearest toilets and went and locked herself in a cubicle and began to cry softly. She couldn't believe that they would take the mickey out of her like that and on the first day.

"Louisa…?" came Chloe's voice as she walked into the toilets, "I know you're in there. I don't know what's happened but I'll stand by you. As soon as you left I told those girls to stop saying stuff about you. I'll sit out here and talk to you." She emphasised that point by sitting down outside the cubicle and let silence fill the room.

Louisa didn't say a word but she sat on the other side of the door and Chloe was trying to think of words that would make Louisa feel better. That was, of course, not easy as she didn't know what was being whispered about or what Louisa was hiding.

"It doesn't matter who you are Louisa. You're the only person who has been a friend to me and I'd like to be your friend if you'd let me," Chloe said before hearing a sigh.

"My name is Louisa Vance. My parents were Brian and Sadie Vance. Both were murdered in gang related crimes. I am the cousin of medical examiner Dr. Maura Isles and now am formally adopted by her and Detective Jane Rozzoli, well Dr. and Detective Rizzoli-Isles," Louisa said, "it's a little confusing I know but basically Jane and Maura have adopted me."

"That's why everyone is whispering about you and pointing," Chloe said, everything suddenly beginning to make sense, "you should have just told me."

"I couldn't, not after what happened at middle school," Louisa sighed, "my so called friends couldn't wait to get rid of me as soon as they found out we were going to different high schools."

"What did they do?" Chloe asked.

"Cut me from the group chat on WhatsApp and all social media," Louisa said, "and then only admitted when Cailin confronted them what they'd done."

"Cailin is Maura's half sister right?" Chloe asked.

"Yes that's right and she's like the big sister I never had," Louisa said, "she's honestly been such an amazing best friend through everything."

Silence fell and Chloe was actually glad that no one had come looking for them as she was sure Louisa would refuse to go back to class but then she had the feeling that the school knew who Louisa was.

"Well I won't ever do that to you because I want to be your friend Louisa. I don't care that you are who you are," Chloe said, "you are a friend and I have already defended you this morning."

Louisa sighed and thought about things before finally unlocking the door and the two girls stood up before Louisa walked out of the cubicle.

"Sorry I didn't tell you who I was. I guess I just wanted to be normal," Louisa said, "well as normal as you can be when you're me," Louisa said laughing slightly, "what's next?"

"Lunchtime so let's just go to the canteen," Chloe said before looking, "have you ever been to a canteen?"

"No I always had a packed lunch. I mean I've eaten in one but not got food from there," Louisa said quickly before Chloe just grabbed her arm and led her to the canteen.

"So get a tray and just follow me," Chloe said and Louisa grabbed a tray and began to follow Chloe around and listened to her friend before she picked out what she wanted and then at the end scanned her student ID card to confirm she had brought something before she followed Chloe over to a table and sat down with her.

"Well that seemed easy enough," Louisa said, "Maura won't be happy when I tell her what I've had to eat. She's a little healthy food conscious and Jane likes the unhealthy…"

"And you're stuck in the middle I'm guessing," Chloe said, "classic. What happened to your hand?"

"Oh Maura surprised me when I was doing breakfast and I burnt my hand on the frying pan when I was trying to cook Jane's breakfast," Louisa said, "Maura forbids me from using the frying plan. She's stricter than Jane but when Jane gets angry she swears in Italian. Maura can understand it and the two are having a conversation in Italian. I just feed Bass when that happens."

"Bass…?"

"Maura's pet tortoise named after the noted forensic anthropologist William M. Bass," Louisa said, "he only eats British strawberries. Jo Friday, Jane's dog however, will eat American food so that's no problem. Angela, Jane's mum, lives in Maura's guesthouse. The family is pretty crazy. Maura's biological mother runs MEND and her biological father is in jail… I'll stop…"

"Your family sounds so complicated," Chloe said.

"That is why I said I'd stop," Louisa said before getting on with her food as she saw the rest of their drama class walked in.

"Don't worry about it," Chloe said, "you've got me and now I now what's going on I can back you up and shut them up. You could always get Jane to arrest them…" she smirked before Louisa burst out laughing. Yes Louisa had a friend, a friend who appeared to be understanding and accepting and hopefully that wouldn't change in the schooldays to come.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Hope you're having a lovely month! The sun is finally shining here in the UK. Updates on here will become a little weird. I'm trying to catch up on my AO3 account so one fic will be updated once a week for a bit whilst I catch up on there. Basically I want all the same parts posting for all my fics on the same day so that's why the posting schedule will be a bit odd for a bit. Thanks for bearing with me. Big thanks to Lazytown200, Sweetkid45, JaneAndMaoura05, Guest, SallyRally, Vbbneighbor, Sunshine and Rain for their reviews. Oh and to the guest that is late to the fandom: Better late than never!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 12:**

Lunchtime was awkward as Louisa could eventually feel all eyes on her and she sighed and just played around with her food. She heard her phone bleep and pulled her phone from her jacket and saw that Cailin had sent her a message. She smiled and replied to the message before replying to one from Maura. She didn't really say much and she knew that would worry Maura but she was aware of eyes on her.

"Maura have you heard from Lou?" Jane asked as she walked into the autopsy room.

"Yes but she's not saying much at all and I'm worried that something has happened," Maura said.

"Well there's not a lot we can do to help her. She's at high school now. We can't just go strolling in. All we can do is talk to her later about it all," Jane said, "now have you started the autopsy yet?"

"I was about to," Maura said, "and then you came in worrying about Lou."

"Can you make any assumptions?" Jane asked before hearing the usual Maura Isles answer.

"Now you know I can't do that Jane," Maura said before beginning the autopsy.

"So where do you live?" Chloe asked, trying to keep her new friend distracted from the whispering.

"I live on Beacon Hill," Louisa said before Chloe gasped

"I live on the next street so we must get the same bus," she said.

"Yes we must do, just at different stops," Louisa said, "Jane's going to be walking Jo Friday when I get off the bus as she doesn't want me walking the way home on my own."

"Well that's understandable and I know it'll take you a little while to trust me and I totally understand that after everything that has happened to you," Chloe said, "I think I'd be the same."

Louisa just nodded as she played with her food again and went rather silent. She did want to talk but had no idea what to talk about. Luckily for her the bell rang to warn them about afternoon classes starting and the two cleared their things away and then headed to the toilets to make sure they looked OK before they headed to their final two lessons of the day. The two had agreed to get the bus together as Chloe would get off the bus so she wouldn't have to face Jane at all. That was the way Louisa wanted it until she decided the time was right for Chloe to meet Jane and Maura. She'd mention Chloe name but not much more.

Finally the end of the day arrived and the two girls were sat on the bus.

"I'll save you a seat tomorrow," Chloe said before she got off the bus. Louisa began to look out for Jane and she soon saw her as the bus stopped and got off with a boy.

"Good day kid?" Jane asked as Louisa stroked Jo Friday before walking to the house. Jane looked and watched before hurrying after Louisa only to find the girl had gone to her room as soon as she had set foot in the house.

"We'll talk to her at dinner," Maura said, "she's probably just tired and wants to rest before dinner."

"That or something has happened," Jane said before taking Jo Friday's leash off and watching as the dog headed straight for Louisa's room.

"Jane don't start making assumptions until we have spoken to her because that won't help anyone," Maura said, "now go and set the table." Jane knew not to argue and she headed off to set the before calling Louisa when the food was on the table.

Louisa had changed and went and sat at the table.

"This looks yummy Maura," Louisa said, "bet Jane isn't keen because it's healthy," she smirked and the Italian before beginning to eat her dinner.

Finally Maura had had enough of the silence and looked at Jane before she looked at Louisa and thought how to phrase her words before Jane just looked at Louisa.

"How was school? You've barely said a thing about it since you got home," Jane said before feeling Maura's eyes on her.

"Yes darling," Maura said, "did it go OK?"

Louisa sighed. She didn't really want to talk about it but felt eyes on her.

"Well everyone was whispering about me and figured who I was pretty quickly," Louisa said, "so yeah apart from having to deal with that all day and not really having a clue what to do about lunch everything went well. If it wasn't for Chloe I'd have surely drowned."

"Who's Chloe?" Maura asked.

"Chloe Davis. I kinda bumped straight into her as I was walking into the school," Louisa explained, "she showed me around and helped me when we were acting out famous people and somebody did an impression of me. It was OK though. I coped with it fine," she said before eating again.

"But other than that you had a great day?" Maura asked.

"Yes it was fine. I have homework to do so I'm going to go and do that after dinner," Louisa said, "because I want to get it done and out of the way."

"Sensible idea and it also stops it piling up," Maura said, "now if you can carry on with that all year I will let you have a reward."

"A semester would be a better idea," Jane said, "reward her at the end of each semester." Maura looked before nodding and Louisa finished her food and then quickly hurried of to her room.

"She's not telling the truth," Jane said.

"Oh I know she's not," Maura said, "but eventually she will come to us so until then we just have to keep an eye on and hope that she can handle herself."

"That or try and get Cailin to have a word with her," Jane said before she went and grabbed her phone and called Frankie.

"What's up?" came her brother's voice.

"Can you do a background check on a Chloe Davis and her family? She's befriended Lou and I just want to make sure that everything is fine," Jane said.

"Yeah sure thing," Frankie said before ending the call. Jane put her phone down and looked at Maura, "better safe than sorry."

"OK you got me there," Maura said before going to clear away the plates and load the dishwasher worrying about what Louisa hadn't told them.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey all! So May has arrived and I'm heading down south next week and will attempt to update whilst I'm down south. Shouldn't be a problem to update. Big thanks to everyone reading this and to Sally Rally, JandAndMaura05, Lazytown2000, Rain, Vbbneighbor amd** **Sunshine** **for the reviews. Hope you're still enjoying it.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 13:**

Cailin had been sent a message from Maura and of course the college girl wasted no time in getting on FaceTime to talk to Louisa.

"Belle! How did it go?" Cailin asked as soon as Louisa answered the call.

"Jane and Mura asked you to call didn't they?" Louisa sighed.

"I was going to call anyway but yes they said I needed to call you tonight because they get the feeling you're hiding stuff from them…" Cailin answered.

"I'm not. I told them everything," Louisa said a little too quickly, "maybe apart from how terrified and stupid I felt."

"And there we go," Cailin said, "why did you feel stupid?"

"Because I didn't know what to do half the time. If Chloe hadn't been there at lunch I'd have never known how to get my food or that I had to scan my pass to show I'd got food. I felt so stupid when I had to be shown."

"Louisa high school is so different to middle school and you always took a packed lunch when you went to middle school. Yes people know who you are but they were bound to at some point," Cailin said, "and maybe it was better than them finding out today because now you don't have to worry about that."

"I guess you're right but it was my first day. Why couldn't they have waited until tomorrow?" she sighed as she looked up some information on her Spanish work, "I am doing homework at the same time. I hope that's ok."

"Don't worry Belle. I'm doing the same thing," Cailin reassured her, "so tell me about Chloe."

"Well I was trying to get inside and I literally ran into her and she really didn't care that I'd basically just sent her tumbling to the floor," Louisa said, "she helped me back up and then began to talk. I didn't realise that she was going to stick with me."

"Well it was her first day as well and they do say that you meet friends in the most unusual situations," Cailin said.

"I could hear the whispers in class and then it just got to me in drama when someone mocked me and I ran out of the class and to the toilets. I didn't expect her to come after me," Louisa said, "but she said that I'd been the only one to reach out for friendship."

"I'm guessing that's when you told her who you really were," Cailin half asked and half said and Louisa nodded,

"Yes but she still didn't leave me."

"The thing is you have to remember it was her first day as well and she was also probably relieved that you walked into her because you two had something to bond over. The fact that she still stuck around, even after learning who you were says a lot. I know you're nervous because of what happened with those other girls but you need to give her a chance. You don't have anyone else currently and chances are she doesn't either," Cailin pointed out, "where does she live?"

"Next street along but she gets on the stop before. Why?" Louisa questioned.

"I was thinking of coming home for the weekend to chat to you properly. Maybe I could meet her…Not to go all mum," Cailin added seeing the look on Louisa's face, "just so I can size her up. We could go for a coffee or juice…" she suggested, "better me than Jane or Maura. You know they'll give her the third degree and terrify the poor girl."

Louisa looked like she was pondering the option before she sighed and nodded,

"That might be a better idea. The last thing I want is her getting scared away by those two," she said, "if she really does want to be my friend then she'll understand why you're getting involved first and not them."

Cailin couldn't help but laugh softly before she looked.

"I hear Jane's not happy that Jo Friday is being turned into a fashionista…" she smirked.

"Well Jo has been helping me decide my outfit for the week," Louisa said, "I know it's unheard of but Jo does somehow have a sense of style," she said.

"Must be living around you and Maura. It must be rubbing off on the dog. At least you've had dinner now right?" Cailin quizzed.

"Yes I have and then I came straight back to get my homework done. There's been a reward system set up so I intend to stick to that. Have you eaten?" Louisa smirked.

"Not yet. A friend is coming over later on with a pizza so we can talk about our project but I have had a sandwich mum…"

Louisa just looked before she burst into laughter,

"Can you help me with my Spanish?"

"Of course Belle."

The two began a discussion and basically had Louisa's homework done when Cailin's friend arrived so the older teenager had to go. Louisa thanked her before ending the call and then the door opened and Angela walked in.

"Where's Jane and Maura?" Louisa asked.

"Been called away on a case so you're stuck with me and Frankie tonight. He'll be here after his shift," Angela explained.

"Can we make that stuff that Maura won't let me eat?" Louisa asked.

"Finish that bit of homework and then we can." Louisa nodded and hurried to finish her homework. Whilst she loved living with Jane and Maura they sometimes could be a little boring but when Angela watched her the teenager intended to use the fun side of the Rizzoli matriarch to the max and Angela always fell for it no matter how many times Maura warned her about Louisa's crafty ways.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone! So I'm home alone at my dad's and that means that I can update! Hope you're all still enjoying this and continue to read. Big thanks to those who are still reading this. Big thanks to JaneAndMaura05, SallyRally, Lazytown2000, Sweetkid45, Vbbneighbor and Happy Days for the review.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 14:**

Cailin kept her word and arrived back at Beacon Hill on the Friday night and Maura was surprised when she opened the door.

"Cailin? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Didn't Belle or Mum tell you I was coming back for the weekend? Clearly not," Cailin said before she walked inside and saw Jane just as surprised as Maura was.

"Well Angela's been watching her so I thought I'd come home for the weekend and give her a break whilst you work on the case," Cailin said, "I'll take her out for a smoothie, go to the movies, get her to training and maybe bowling. I mean if that's OK." She wasn't saying the real reason of course which was for her to meet Chloe as Jane and Maura didn't know the two were more than just classmates.

"That's fine with me and I'm sure Angela will appreciate the break," Maura smiled before Louisa arrived and squealed and ran to Cailin.

"Are we…?" she asked.

"Yes Belle we are," Cailin smiled, "starting with a sleepover tonight," she said.

The next morning and Angela had arrived to do breakfast before Louisa and Cailin headed out for smoothies and to meet Chloe. Louisa had already said that Cailin would be easier to meet first becase Jane and Maura would turn into overprotective cop mums.

"Thanks for breakfast Angela," Cailin smiled.

"No problem at all," the matriarch smiled, "just make sure you load the dishwasher and set it going before you head out." The two teenagers promised they would before Angela left them alone and the two ate their breakfasts before loading the dishwasher up and putting it on and headed out.

The two headed to the coffee shop where they were meeting Chloe and Louisa went over to her friend and gave her the biggest hug ever before Cailin walked over.

"Chloe meet Cailin Martin, my big sister. Cailin meet Chloe Davis," she smiled and watched as the two shook hands before Cailin went and got the drinks.

"I hope she likes me," Chloe said.

"She will do. She's easier to win around than Maura or Jane. She's not a cop," Louisa said before Cailin arrived back with the drinks.

"Don't tell your parents," Cailin said and the two girls nodded before they began to chat and Louisa just let Chloe and Cailin talk hoping it would go well. She noticed how her friend had been really uneasy at the start and then had begun to relax more as she began to get more confident round the older girl.

The three ended up having their lunch at the café as well before they headed to the ice rink and Louisa told Cailin that she hadn't mentioned that she was a competitive figure skater and Cailin said that she wouldn't say a thing if Louisa didn't want to.

"I'm just nervous that she'll think different of me if she found out," Louisa said.

"If she's a true friend then she won't care about that and she'll accept you. Twirl Girl or not," Cailin said, trying to reassure Louisa that everything would be ok.

They arrived at the rink and it was a public skate session but that didn't bother Louisa as it meant that her cover could be kept and that Cailin wouldn't reveal her figure skating.

The three stepped out onto the ice and Louisa instantly went off on her own and the two sat there and smiled softly watching her before they ventured onto the ice. It wasn't the fact they were scared, it was more the fact they wanted to talk without Louisa around.

"Do you know about what happened with her other friends?" Carlin asked.

"Yes I do and I can also tell that it's affecting her with how she trusts me and I don't really blame her there because I'd feel the same way," Chloe said, "I don't intend on hurting her though, not knowing what she's been through."

"Don't use that as a reason to stay friends with her. She's in a better place now," Cailin said, "she's not great still but she's still better than she was. Training helps…"

"Training…?" Yes Cailin did say a swear word before sighing.

"Louisa is a professional figure skater, junior level," she said, "takes her senior test in a few weeks. Once she's done that she can qualify for the Winter Olympics and then you watch Jane and Maura get protective."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Chloe asked.

"Probably because she thought you'd judge her for being a twirl girl. Louisa's complicated and even I don't understand her properly yet," Cailin said, "but don't let on I told you. Let her come to you. The last thing I need is her thinking I betrayed her trust when I'm the only person she's confident confiding in."

"Your secret is safe with me," Chloe reassured Cailin, "she'll hopefully come to me sooner rather than later about it with her tests coming up."

"Hopefully she does. Now how about we brave the ice? I've been out there with her and can skate," Cailin said.

"I've done a bit," Chloe said before she headed off with Cailin onto the ice.

The two soon found Louisa and discovered her stood talking to her coach, who had decided to call an impromptu session once the private time came again leading to Louisa having to reveal all to Chloe and the girl said she'd stay and watch and support her friend. Louisa smiled and thanked her before she skated off again to use the time wisely before the training session.

Chloe was forced to sign some paperwork but she agreed to do it before settling down to watch Louisa skating. Louisa enjoyed being out on the ice and would be returning to ballet in the lead up to her test but that didn't bother her in the slightest if it would help her to pass the test.

Chloe was amazed at how Louisa was able to perform the twirls and jumps because there was no way that she would ever have been able to and she smiled as her friend gave her a thumbs up and she gave one back before she went to get some food.

Eventually the time came for Chloe to head home and Cailin and Louisa went out for tea.

"She's a good one," Cailin said, "I believe that she will stick around no matter what happens," she said.

"Well she has to survive Jane and Maura and that's not easy considering their jobs," Louisa said.

"Well look at it this way it would be an open and shut case," Cailin smirked causing Louisa to laugh softly before Louisa sighed, "look ill have a word with them and tell them what I think," she said softly resting a hand on the younger girl's arm.

"Thank you Cailin. I love you."

"I love you too Belle. I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone. So I was planning on updating tomorrow but you've got it a day early as I'm sat watching TV and got nothing better to do. Big thanks to everyone reading this and JaneAndMaura05, Guest0815, Sweetkid45, Vbbneighbor, Lazytown200, Guest and Sunshine for the reviews. Means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 15:**

"Where's Belle?" Cailin asked. She was still at Jane and Maura's as she didn't have class until the following afternoon so was heading back to Hope for the evening.

"Getting ready for bed. Why?" Maura asked.

"I met Chloe," Cailin said, waiting for an explosion that came shortly afterwards. She decided the best thing to do would be to let them explode and then explain everything and hope that Louisa didn't hear anything.

"That's the real reason you came home this weekend wasn't it? To meet Chloe?" Jane asked.

"Yes because I know how heavy handed you two can be and their friendship is already on shaky ground and the last thing I want is her losing the only girl that she has managed to open up to," Cailin said, "you two need to take the police heads off and be her mothers, not give this girl the third degree. Trust me I've already done that and she's clean. I know Jane ordered a check on the mother but Chloe is fine and I think she could be good for her."

"Wait. You ordered a what?" Maura asked looking at Jane, "really now? And you didn't tell me. Are you insane Jane?"

"I'm just doing what any mother would do and technically it's Frankie doing the checks, not me…I may have just mentioned it to him on the phone," Jane said before Maura gasped.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! It's a good job you don't get hives when you lie because you most certainly would be getting them now," Maura said before looking as Cailin was looking towards the bedrooms and Louisa was stood there.

"Go get into bed and I'll be through in a minute Belle," Cailin said before she looked at Jane and Maura, "Don't mess this up for her," she warned them before she headed to Louisa's room and said goodnight before she tucked her in and headed back to Hope's.

"We invite Chloe to dinner one night and promise Lou that we won't mess this up for her," she said, slightly warning Maura.

"OK we'll ask her to ask Chloe in the morning," Jane said before she began to walk to Louisa's bedroom to say goodnight to the girl.

"Louisa…" Maura said the next day at breakfast, "we'd like you to invite Chloe for dinner one night this week. Don't worry Cailin told us she'd met her and we won't give her the third degree because she's already done that but we would like to meet her," she added before Louisa could get a word in.

So that day at school Louisa was sat in her usual place next to Chloe at lunch.

"So Jane and Maura were wondering if you were free for dinner one night this week…" she started nervously.

"Let me just text my mother," Chloe said before a reply came back a few minutes later, "tomorrow is good with my mom as she's going out for a couple of hours after work so that works perfectly."

Louisa went home and told Jane and Maura the news and Maura instantly began to plan some meals for the next night.

"Maura stop!" Jane said, "you don't need to pull out all the stops, just simple food." Louisa nodded,

"Yes simple well cooked food will do," she said softly.

Maura was slightly annoyed but she nodded and asked Louisa what sort of food Chloe ate. Luckily it was pretty much the same as Louisa so there wouldn't be an issue there.

Louisa was nervous when she and Chloe got off the bus and Jane was there as always to meet them with Jo Friday.

"Jane Rizzoli. Pleasure to meet you Chloe," Jane smiled shaking the teenager's hand.

"Chloe Davis. I live in the next street," Chloe smiled, "and you must be the famous Jo Friday," she said stroking the dog before the three walked to the Beacon Hill house.

They walked in and Angela was there with Maura and the two came over and politely shook hands with Chloe.

"Angela's all for the traditional pasta dishes from Italy," Louisa explained, "hope you like pasta," she said.

"Angela is Jane and Frankie's mother correct?" Chloe asked.

"That's right," Angela replied, "now Maura you know the rest. If you'll excuse me…"

"Please stay," Chloe said, "I don't mind if Louisa doesn't. It would be a shame if you couldn't enjoy what you've helped cook."

Louisa looked a little stunned but nodded,

"Yes that's fine with me. Thank you Chloe," she smiled before taking the girl off to show her her room.

"I'll stay if you two want that as well," Angela said to Jane and Maura.

"Well as long as you don't say anything embarrassing then it's fine with me," Jane said, "and you do live here in a way."

"I really love your room," Chloe said.

"It's recently been redone but this is how it'll stay for a while now," Louisa said, "the Belle is because that's what Cailin calls me."

Eventually it was time for the food and the five sat down at the table.

"So tell me more about yourself Chloe," Maura said.

"I'm the middle child. My older brother Carlton is at college beginning his doctors learning and my younger sister Maddie has just started middle school," Chloe said, "Mum's a lawyer and dad's a dentist. I was kept back a year but they have no intentions of moving me up a year," she said.

"Why were you kept back a year?" Angela asked.

"Because I was behind in a lot of things. I'm all caught up now but it's easier to keep me where I am now instead of moving me up a year," Chloe explained, "that and I'm settled and don't mind being a year older than everyone else."

"Well I'm glad because it seems like Lou finally has a friend," Jane said.

"Well I know about those girls and don't intend on hurting Louisa like they did," she said.

The meal progressed well and Jane offered to walk Chloe back to her house and shook hands with her mother before heading back to the house.

"Well Chloe seems nice," Jane said to Maura after Louisa was in bed, "I have seen her mother somewhere before. I'm sure of it," she said, "Frankie will find out."

"The main thing is she doesn't intend on is hurting Little Star," Maura replied.

What both of them didn't realise was that Chloe had a secret and that was why she'd been held back a year but she wasn't allowed to reveal what it was because it could jeopardise a lot of things and that was the last thing anyone needed.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone! Another round of updates to be done here and I may be switching my Wizarding World fics to weekly updates but I shall see. Big thanks to everyone reading my stories. Big thanks to Piakat04, Rain, JaneAndMaura05, SallyRally, Lazytown200, Guest, Sunshine and Vbbneighbor for the reviews. It gives me the motivation to keep writing.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 16:**

"I really am sure I've heard of Chloe's mother but I can't think where," Jane said as she and Maura got ready for bed, "there must be something going on. Frankie is taking a long time getting the information," she sighed.

"Well I am still rather annoyed that you went and asked Frankie to look into the situation without checking with me first," Maura said as she slipped into her silk nightwear.

"I'm sorry. I'm just protective of her after everything that's happened to her," Jane said, "until I know that Chloe and her family aren't trouble or a threat I will be on high alert."

"Whatever we find out we'll keep it a secret from her until we know for sure if there is any threat to Louisa," Maura said, "I don't want to panic or worry her until we have all the facts."

"I have to agree there. I just hope that everything is clean because I don't think I have the heart to tell her Chloe is bad news," Jane said, "or that I told Frankie to investigate her new friend." Maura just sighed before slipping into bed and Jane soon pulled her close and kissed her softly.

The weekend passed and there was still no news from Frankie but he'd been in touch to say that it was taking longer than planned because he'd come across something that needed something checking out more. So far everything was clean; much to Jane's relief.

Chloe met Louisa at Louisa's bus stop and the two got on the bus and began to catch up on what had happened over the weekend.

"Jane and Maura weren't so bad," Chloe said.

"That has something to do with Cailin talking to you first," Louisa said, "she did the first one so Jane and Maura wouldn't go so hard on you. Jane's a detective so she can interrogate hard," she said before looking out of the window. She loved having the window seat and Chloe didn't mind as she wasn't a huge fan of the window seat.

They arrived at the school and got off the bus and were soon in the thick of the chaos of a Monday morning.

"Welcome back," Louisa sighed as she looked around, "why are Mondays always so loud and chaotic?"

"Because nobody has seen each other over the weekend," Chloe said as the two walked inside and to homeroom.

The day went well but then there was a math lesson and everything was going well until there was a fire drill and everyone went to get up and leave but the noise hit Louisa's ears and she hit under the table and shook as she began to have a panic attack. Nobody had noticed until Chloe doubled back and crouched down by Louisa and soon realised that her friend was clearly having a flashback and she wasn't coming out of it soon.

"Chloe Davis! Outside now," the teacher said as she came back in.

"Louisa's stuck in a flashback and she won't come out of it," Chloe explained before the teacher told her to go and get someone to call Jane and Maura.

Maura got the call first but she and Jane were on a case so she called Constance and the woman instantly headed to the school and waited for Louisa to be brought to reception.

It took Chloe and their math teacher a good 15 minutes before Louisa finally calmed down enough to pull herself back from the flashback and she looked around before she looked and was led to reception.

"Constance…?" she asked as she was sat down and given some water.

"What happened?" Constance asked.

"I think I had a bit of a flashback. I don't really know," Louisa said, "I just remember hearing the alarm and the rest is a blank until Chloe and Miss Andrews managed to bring me out of the flashback. I can't remember what it was about. I just completely blanked out. Where's Jane and Maura?"

"They've just landed a new case so they couldn't come so they sent me instead," Constance explained, "now drink that water and then it's time for lunch anyway. Chloe will be here soon."

Louisa drank her water and then smiled as she saw Chloe and she looked at her.

"Hey. Thanks for you know," she said softly.

"You did rather scare me there," Chloe said, "but it's OK. You'll be OK right," she said.

"Once I've eaten," she said and Constance said she'd go and see Jane and Maura and Chloe and Louisa made their way to the canteen.

"So what happened?" Chloe asked.

"I just heard the alarm and it triggered something that I don't even remember and the rest of it until I saw you and Miss Andrews," Louisa said as she ate her lunch, "I don't even remember getting under the desk."

"Well Jane and Maura will soon hear about this and then no doubt they'll want to talk to you about it tonight," Chloe said.

"Such fun," Louisa sighed.

Constance had arrived at the station and headed straight down to Maura and Jane soon joined them.

"What happened?" Maura asked.

"She appeared to have a flashback from the fire alarm going off," Constance said, "but she can't remember what it is or when it happened. All she saw was black and she couldn't hear anything at all."

"She just blanked out and saw black?" Jane asked worriedly.

"That's right," Constance said, "she went under a table and had no idea how she got under there."

"We'll have to talk to her tonight," Maura said as she looked at Jane, "it won't be good."

"She may well need therapy again to figure out what is going on. The last sessions only covered from when her mother died," Jane said, "I mean there may be stuff that happened to her before that she hasn't spoken about."

Maura sighed as she stood there and thought for a moment and then she sighed once more.

"Jane and I will have to talk to her tonight and then see what needs to be done," she said, "maybe have to get Cailin to talk to her as well. Yes that's what we'll do," she said softly before sighing. There were clearly memories that Louisa had buried that they'd never even considered. Life for Louisa was probably about to get a little upsetting once more and they would have to support her through it as they always would.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey there. Another update for you all and we are heading into summer and that will hopefully mean my work hours start to increase again. Hope you enjoy this update. Big thanks to everyone reading this still and Lazytown200, JaneAndMaura05, Sweetkid45, SallyRally, Nbbneighbor, Meko04 and Jo82 for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 17:**

Jane and Maura had both managed to free themselves up so they could go to the school and collect Louisa. They knew that it would not be the most amazing idea but they wanted to get Louisa and see for themselves that she was OK. Angela would have her in the café for the remainder of her shift and then take the teenager home and prepare the dinner.

They arrived at the school and Jane got out the car and headed to reception where she would meet Louisa and Chloe.

"Hey Lou," Jane smiled as she saw the two girls.

"No! You cannot be here. Everyone will see me. This is not cool Jane," Louisa said, instantly beginning to panic.

"Lou…we came because we had to see that you were OK," Jane said, "we'll stay here for a few minutes and let the major rush go then we'll go out and join Maura and head to the station." Louisa nodded and said bye to Chloe before the teenager said by to Jane and joined the crowds leaving the school.

Eventually the crowds died down and Jane and Louisa were soon in the Prius and heading back to the station.

"You two really did not need to come and get me. I'd have been fine going to Chloe's until you were home," Louisa insisted but saw the look she was getting from Maura told her to keep her mouth shut so she just stuck her headphones in and looked out of the window until they arrived at the station.

They headed inside and Angela hurried to meet them.

"You three are going to that new sushi place tonight," she said, "I've managed to get you in once I mentioned your names."

"Ma come on! You know I hate that stuff," Jane said.

"Thank you Angela," Maura said before she turned to Louisa, "do as Angela says until we come and get you," she said and Louisa nodded before she headed off with the Rizzoli matriarch.

"Fancy helping me with the rush that's about to happen. Just the till before you get any ideas."

"Yes Angela," Louisa said before she dumped her bag on her usual table and then went and sat down behind the till and soon the two were tackling the mid afternoon rush and made a pretty good team.

"Well that went rather well," Angela said before spotting Jane and Maura walking over hand in hand.

"Thanks Ma for watching her but we really should be going now," Jane said before looking over at Louisa and watched as the girl packed up and walked over to them.

The journey to the sushi place was quiet. Jane and Maura had decided that they'd talk to Louisa there because the teenager wouldn't be able to shout if she was in a public place. Louisa knew that something was happening because Jane and Maura were quiet whenever there was about to be a serious discussion about something. She hated it but this time, at least, she had a very good idea what the discussion would be about.

"Come on Maura," Jane said as they were quickly shown to their table after they arrived, "raw fish? Really?" she asked.

"Well have Salmon then. That I know you'll eat," Maura said before playfully smacking Jane's arm and smiled as the gesture produced giggles from Louisa, the first proper reaction they'd got out of her.

"You want to know what we want to talk to you about don't you?" Jane asked.

"No because it's pretty obvious," Louisa said, a hint of attitude in her voice, "I'm not stupid you two. You want to talk about what happened at school today."

"Well it was something pretty big and for you not to tell us…" Jane said, "Lou something spooked you."

That was truly the wrong thing to say as Louisa instantly put the walls up around herself and only let them down to order her drink and a sample platter. As soon as that was done the wall went back up. Maura sighed before looking at Louisa.

"We accept that you didn't know that fire alarms would trigger a flashback," she said gently, "but there are clearly things from before your mother died that we need to talk about."

Louisa looked at Maura, a sign that she was listening behind those walls that she'd put up but she still wouldn't speak. Maura knew she was listening though.

"So the alarm went off and it triggered something, something buried so deep in your memory that you didn't know you remembered it…?" A nod from Louisa and a hidden sigh of relief from Maura as she was slowly getting through to Louisa. Jane, obviously, still lacked the sensitivity that a subject like this required.

There was a brief interruption as the food and drink was brought and Maura decided to use the distraction of eating to prise more information out of Louisa.

"So you don't remember anything just black?" she asked and Louisa nodded,

"If I remembered anything I would have told Chloe or my teacher or the nurse," she said softly, "but I just couldn't remember anything at all other than the black. I knew you'd do this here."

"We just care and worry about you," Jane said, "we were thinking it might be an idea…"

"Therapy?" Louisa said as if she could read Jane's mind.

"They may be able to help you again. It's clear that there's stuff buried so deep within your head and we don't know what could trigger it or anything and that's scary for all of us."

Louisa looked at her food in silence. Jane and Maura watched her as well, hoping that their words were somehow being processed because all they really wanted to do was help Louisa. Jane was right. The fact that anything could trigger a flashback or panic attack was a scary thing for them to deal with.

After a few minutes Louisa sighed,

"I guess you're right as always," she said softly, "I mean it is kinda scary and they did help rather last time. Who knows what could happen if this all comes tumbling from my head?"

Jane and Maura looked at each before nodding softly.

"Then we'll sort that out," Maura said, "now let's just enjoy the rest of the meal," she said giving Jane a nudge under the table before they carried on eating and enjoyed the meal before they went home and relaxed for the evening. Louisa was even being let off homework as it had been an emotional and tiring day all around.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey everyone! The UK has rain for the first time in forever. Got a busy week so uploading today before it all starts. Big thanks to everyone reading this still and JaneAndMaura05, Sweetkid45, SallyRally, Lazytown200, Jamaican and Vbbneighbor for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 18:**

Jane was starting to worry that it was taking longer than she had expected for Frankie to find anything out on Chloe's mother. She had been on the verge of calling him out on it in the bullpen when she found him stood in front of her desk.

"I had to drag in Frost and Nina but you need to come with me now," he said before heading off. Jane quickly followed as her brother was not heading to the usual tech room.

"Found her," Frankie said before he closed the door after Jane and then looked at Jane, "sorry for all the secrecy but I had to find Maura as well," he said before Jane noticed her wife leant against the desk, "I'll let Frost explain."

"Well Frankie kept coming up against a blocker when he was researching Chloe's mother so he asked Nina and me to try and hack passed the blocker," Frost said.

"That is when I had to trip a few hacker tricks and then I came across this…" Nina said bringing up a witness protection front page, "it appears the Davis family are in Witsec," she said.

"What? Why the hell are a normal looking family in Witsec?" Jane asked, "where were they moved from?"

"You might want to sit down for this next part. No arguing Jane," Frankie said, "so Nina delved further into the files and found this…" Chloe's mother's file came up, "the family were moved when Chloe's mother witnessed a murder back in Chicago where the family is from."

"Who was murdered?" Maura asked, "I mean we all know Brian and Louisa lived there before Sadie's…"

Silence fell on the room as Jane and Maura were beginning to piece the jigsaw together.

"Wait…are you telling me that Chloe Davis' mother witnessed the murder of Sadie Vance?" Jane managed to utter.

"That is correct," Nina confirmed, "Brian brought Sadie back to be buried in the family grave and Chloe's family were instantly placed in Witsec and brought to Boston. It was why Chloe missed all that time with school because of the relocation…"

Jane and Maura looked at each other and then what was being said before silence fell on the room as Jane and Maura clearly thought about what had been said.

"This will change nothing between Louisa and Chloe. Chloe will probably know the reason why but not Louisa being Sadie's daughter," Maura said.

"Are you crazy Maura? This will change everything for them," Jane said, "the fact is those two girls are linked… If this gets out then it will change everything for them."

"How will it? Chloe isn't allowed to say and all we can do is arrange a meeting with Chloe's mother to say that we know who she is and the story. Yes it means revealing that we've done some work but we'll lie…" Maura said before Jane interrupted.

"You mean I'll lie so you don't get hives," she said, "Louisa cannot be at the house when we meet Chloe's ma."

"We'll have an uncle and niece night with her won't we Frost?" Frankie instantly said, "that way she'll be nowhere near the house."

"So we're all agreeing not to tell Louisa then I'm guessing," Maura said.

"That's the plan. I'll sort this meeting out with Chloe's mother and you two can have her Friday night as I know you are both off duty," Jane said, "and not a word to anyone outside this room."

Friday came and Louisa had been informed of her sleepover at her uncles' apartment and she was excited about it. She may have been 14-years-old but she was looking forwards to doing cool things with her uncles.

Louisa was picked up from school the only way she could be, by Frost in his undercover car, and the two headed back to the station before the two took Louisa back to their apartment.

Meanwhile Jane and Maura were stood anxiously awaiting the arrival of Chloe's mother. This could totally backfire on them but they had to make Chloe's mother aware that they knew everything but they wouldn't let it affect the friendship between the girls.

Eventually there was a knock on the door and Jane went to answer it and allowed the mother instantly inside before Maura walked over to them.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Davis," Maura smiled.

"Please call me Linda," Chloe's mother said before being shown to the sofa and drinks were served.

The women talked about the girls and the friendship that had blossomed before Linda put her cup down.

"I sense that this friendly discussion is all just smoke and mirrors as to why I was invited here," she said looking between the two women.

"We know about Witsec," Jane said instantly taking the lead, "don't yell. Lou's never had it easy and for safety's sake I did a background check to make sure that there was nothing dodgy going on that could endanger Lou. I decided to get my brother Frankie and a couple of tech geniuses involved and the two tech geniuses found out that you're in Witsec…"

"Because you witnessed the murder of Louisa's parents," Maura said.

"That's private information," Linda said, "so you two, Jane's brother and these other two are the only ones who know?"

"That's correct," Maura said, "and we aren't about to tell anyone else Linda. We do not want to jeopardise your family's safety or even Louisa lose the only friend she has. You understand why we did this yes?"

"I know what that girl has been through," Linda said, "I remember watching her story and her being taken brought back to Boston watching her mother being buried. I remembering hearing that her father had been murdered and my heart went out to her. I knew whoever took her in would have their work cut out."

"I'm Louisa's cousin. I won't go into family details," Maura said, "but I am blood related to Louisa and that meant we were able to take her in."

"Chloe said you've adopted her…" Linda said.

"Yes because if anything happened to Jane I would be able to keep her but if anything happened to me Jane wouldn't automatically be allowed to keep Louisa," Maura explained, "Louisa was OK with it but she kept the Vance surname because it means a lot to her and we respect that."

Linda nodded as she took a sip of her drink before looking,

"You two are doing a good job despite the crazy hours," she said.

"Well Angela, Jane's mother, lives in the guesthouse and her hours mean she's often home in the evening if we're not. My mother, Constance, is often around currently, my birth mother, Hope, runs MEND and Louisa helps out there. We don't mind because Hope knew Sadie and it helps Louisa," Maura said, "then there's Uncles Frankie and Frost so there's always someone around to watch her."

"She's welcome around mine anytime," Linda said and Jane nodded thanks, "back to the Witsec situation… this won't endanger us will it?"

"No and we all know the risks," Jane said, "so we will also now be able to keep an eye on things. Us two and the other three involved won't breathe a word and nobody is none the wiser that we know Linda."

"Thank you so much. At least the girls are friends," Linda said before the trio returned to the pleasantries of the start of the evening and grew to know a fair bit they didn't know before.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Happy August everyone! And the work explosion has happened so I will try and keep parts coming but bare with me. Just to say some of my fics get updated weekly and others every two weeks because some fics I can write easier than other and the ones I struggle with I want to make sure they're the best they can be. Big thanks for reading this and to Jo82, SallyRally, JaneAndMaura05, Jamacian, Vbbneighbor, Sweetkid45, Pink Lady and Rainbow for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 19:**

Louisa had arrived at Frost and Frankie's and was surprised to find that it hadn't changed much from Jane's days at the apartment.

"One good thing is we don't have to explain where things are," Frankie said, "and you can do whatever you like here. There's no parents here to tell you what to do."

"Are you trying to win the coolest uncle awards?" Louisa smirked.

"Maybe," Frost said innocently.

"You so are," Louisa said before flopping down into a chair and watching them, "well does that mean pizza for tea?" she asked.

"Yes it does, nachos too if you want," Frost said.

"And soda," Frankie added.

"I'm game for that. Please tell me you have games that I can play on that games console of yours," Louisa said.

Of course this had sent the two into a panic and they hurried to have a look at their games and found some that they could play with Louisa. The one thing they had been warned about was no fire, guns or violence and they knew exactly why that rule was in place.

Louisa had burst out laughing as she saw the two men panic,

"And you're part of the team keeping this city safe. We don't stand a chance." Frankie smirked before he launched a tickle attack on the teenager and she wiggled and giggled as she tried to get free.

"Alright!" Frost said, "I don't know about you guys but I feel like ordering. We can have anything," he said.

Soon there were orders being placed for pizza, Indian and Chinese as the three decided that they all wanted something different.

"Alright we can play MarioKart whilst we wait and then we can stick a movie on whilst we eat," Frankie said.

"On come on Lou! That's not fair!" Frost moaned as he was hit with a red shell, "now Uncle Frankie has overtaken me too!"

"Someone's whining," Louisa said as she took the lead with Frankie acting as a rear buffer.

"How did you get so good?" Frankie asked.

"Cailin and Jane of course," Louisa said before she was hit with a shell.

"That is what you call revenge," Frost said before Louisa just about managed to cross the line in first place before excusing herself to the toilet.

"What are you doing?" Frankie hissed, "Jane said to let her win."

"Maura said no easily," Frost whispered, "that wasn't easy but she won," he said before the buzzer sounded and Frankie went and gave permission for the delivery person to bring the food up to them.

Once Louisa emerged from the bathroom she found their feast spread out in the kitchen and she smiled before being told to help herself to what she wanted first and then to go and sit down. She grabbed a bit of everything before she went and sat down. Of course she had chosen a Disney movie. It was about a figure skater that had to join a hockey team to get a scholarship.

The men had raised their eyebrows when she had informed them of the plot but the men had also remembered that to stop Louisa asking questions they needed to let her have what she wanted on. She had even managed to convince them with the old it's got ice hockey in it. Of course girls' or boys' ice hockey didn't matter to them; it was still ice hockey.

Frost was keeping an eye on Louisa but she seemed absorbed in her food and the movie. It was one of her favourites and the idea of getting MarioKart back out disappeared as he spotted the other DVDs that the teenager had brought. Another figure skating movie by the looks of things. He moved without disturbing Louisa and had a look at the DVDs. The only one he didn't like the sounds of was the figure skating one but he'd put up with it for Louisa as he knew it would mean a lot to her.

He went and grabbed the rest of the food and placed some more in a container and passed it to Louisa. She was lost in the movie despite the fact that she had seen it too many times to count. He shook his head as he saw Frankie actually watching the movie as well and he poked him before getting playfully thumped on the arm.

It wasn't long after that that the first movie ended and Louisa quickly stuck the second one on before anyone had the chance to protest. She just rolled her eyes when she heard Frankie groan at the fact it was another movie about twirl girls before Frost burst out laughing as Louisa glared at him.

"Nothing against you of course. I'm sure you're miles better than them," he said before Louisa began to watch the movie again.

Frankie's phone rang a while later and he slipped away to answer it.

"She's fine Jane, none the wiser but Frost and I are being subjected to figure skating movies," Frankie said.

"Well you only have it for tonight. Thanks for this again," Jane said, "we'll get her in the morning." The brother and sister conversed for another few minutes before Frankie slipped back into his seat and smiled as he saw Louisa enjoying herself.

Eventually Louisa fell asleep and Frankie carried her through to the spare room and then he and Frost began to have a quiet lads night knowing Louisa was safely asleep and Jane and Maura had done what they needed to and Louisa was none the wiser.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey everyone. I have work in a few hours but wanted to get this up. Hopefully you are still enjoying this and I hope to stick to the every 2 weeks updates as it's working best for me with this fic. Thanks to everyone still reading this. Big thanks to Lazytown200, Born Reader, JandAndMaura05, Sweetkid45, SallyRally, Vbbneighbor, Pink Lady, Rainbow and all the guests for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 20:**

Louisa had begun her second round of therapy and it was already more intense than the last round had been and the teenager wasn't saying much and always just shut herself in her room when she got back from her sessions.

"Why won't she tell us anything?" Jane sighed as they'd just got home from picking Louisa up from therapy.

"Because I get the feeling that this one is going to bring up stuff she thought she'd forgotten or stuff that is too painful to talk about," Maura said, "we only know what Hope and Paddy have been able to tell us since she arrived in Boston. We know nothing about what happened in Chicago only that Sadie was murdered there. When she wants to talk to us we just need to be there and listen to her when she wants to talk to us."

Jane sighed. She could see Maura's point but she also wanted to be there for Louisa and she couldn't see a way of doing that without knowing what was going on in the girl's head.

"But…"

"No buts Jane…"

"Louisa?" Jane interrupted Maura as she saw Louisa walk into the kitchen.

"Cailin has invited me to stay with her for the weekend and I wanted to say yes but thought I'd better check first," Louisa said.

"Yes you can go. I'll take you there myself," Maura said.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Jane whispered, "how do we know she'll be safe…?"

"Because Frost can go and hide and we can tell everyone else without Lousia finding out," Maura whispered to Jane before the detective realised what she meant and nodded. Louisa smiled and nodded and hurried off to tell Cailin the good news.

Friday afternoon came and Maura was able to pick Louisa up and drive her out to campus and gave Louisa a talking to about behaving herself and doing as she was told.

"Yes mother," the teenager smirked before she saw Cailin and got out of the car and grabbed her bag before she went up to Cailin and smiled before she headed inside with her.

"Had the lecture?" Cailin asked as they walked into her apartment.

"Of course I have," Louisa said, "does she really think I wouldn't behave myself for you?"

"It's Maura. Yiu should know what she's like," Cailin said before looking, "we're going to my favourite pizza place."

Maura arrived back pleased that the whole group, minus Frost, were sat there waiting.

"Where's Frost?" Hope asked.

"Keeping an eye on the girls," Jane replied, "only way I felt comfortable with Lou on that campus."

"What we are about to tell you does not go outside of this house," Maura said changing the subject quickly, "you cannot tell anyone, especially Louisa."

"Why? What is it?" Angela asked.

"Chloe's family are in Witsec after her mother witnessed the murder of Sadie," Jane said before falling silent so everyone could digest the news.

"How…?" Hope managed to breathe.

"Jane asked me to look into it and I had to drag Nina into it but that's what we found out and, for obvious reasons, we don't want Lou finding out because it'll bring up stuff that she's not talked about at therapy especially her mother's murder," Frankie said. Maura then spoke,

"But we told the mother that we wouldn't say anything which is why we are telling you know that you cannot say anything to anyone because if this gets out…"

"Then Chloe's family will be in danger and Louisa will get hurt and feel betrayed by Chloe and you don't want that," Constance said, "what the hell have you two gone and done?"

"We honestly are just as shocked as you at the result but we spoke to Chloe's mother and cleared the air," Jane said, "but we have to keep it a secret from Louisa…"

"And Cailin," Maura added, "we will be letting Cavanaugh know that Jane and I know but not you lot," she said, "so we are trusting you all with this."

"You know I where I stand," Korsak said.

"Yes we know and we also know why you won't say a thing," Jane said before the two sat down and the group discussed the matter further.

"Now this is my favourite pizza place on campus," Cailin said, "the pizzas are massive and we can get fries and a coke. Sharing the fries as they are massive but we have our own drinks," she said walking into the pizza parlour and headed to a table and sat down with Louisa before ordering for them.

Louisa looked around and saw some students walk over and Cailin quickly introduced Louisa to her flatmates before they headed off and the food arrived. Cailin laughed at Louisa's reaction when she saw the size of the pizza and the fries.

"I did tell you that the fries and pizza were massive!" she laughed, "you normally attempt it with your flatmates but I decided to get as much junk food into you as possible between now and Sunday night."

"You know Jane would love this place," Louisa said as she grabbed a pizza slice and began to eat it.

"Yes so please do not tell her or Maura will find out…"

"Then you'll be in so much trouble. I thought you'd have been more like Maura…" Louisa said.

"I've also had Hope remember but she's not too bad really. I'm allowed to eat this stuff at the weekend," Cailin said, "provided I eat healthy in the week and yes she does check up on me. I think it's with everything that has happened. I can see it in Jane and Maura."

"They'll have someone watching us," Louisa said as she drank her drink, "I know what they're like."

"Well hurry up and eat up and we can go and watch some movies in my room and hope the others haven't eaten the popcorn," Cailin said as she ate her pizza slices.

Eventually the two headed back to Cailin's room and decided that after Louisa's practice they'd go bowling and Cailin could show Louisa around campus as no doubt Maura would hope that she would go there and follow in her footsteps. Hopefully the weekend would be fun. Louisa deserved a break and just to have fun with Cailin and that is what Cailin wanted for Louisa.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey everyone! I almost forgot about updating this, but I just remembered. Suffering slight writers block but I will get there. It's also my birthday month and I'm hoping a brand new iPad will encourage me to write! Big thanks to everyone reading and reviewing!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 21:**

Jane and Maura were snuggled up on the sofa. Everyone else had gone home and the two were on their own as Louisa was staying with Cailin for the weekend. Jane was yelling at the football game that was on the TV. The Boston Red Sox were playing and the one thing nobody ever did was come between Jane and her football…except Maura.

She just waited until Jane almost leapt off the sofa again before straddling her lap.

"Maura! Come on there's like 10 minutes left!" Jane whined, clearly annoyed at Maura for interrupting her game before she found lips on hers.

The kiss was slow and long, not like the quick stolen ones at moments and Jane's hand snaked around to Maura's back and then she expected to hit her wife's bra strap, but instead she hit lace and raised an eyebrow before biting her lip.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Jane whispered.

"Something I wouldn't be able to wear with Louisa around," Maura whispered back before she felt Jane's hand begin to undo her dress and Jane's eyes widened before she pressed her lips to Maura's, "why now?" she asked between kisses.

"Because we barely get time together," Maura whispered before getting up and leading Jane to their bedroom and letting her dress fall to the floor. Jane soon stripped down so she was only wearing her underwear before pulling Maura close and kissed her softly before they fell back onto the bed and pulled her even closer than they already were.

It was rather a good thing that Louisa was staying at Cailin's college apartment for the weekend because what happened next was certainly something that Jane and Maura would not have wanted their parents, let alone Louisa, hear.

It was the first proper time they were alone together and they were determined to make the most of it and savour every minute they could and make the most of the contact. Jane's hands moved over Maura and Maura's did the same to Jane. Neither of the two were worried about anyone walking in on them after the news of that night. Everyone had gone home for the night and weren't heading back to the Beacon Hill house that had become the centre for all areas of the family to gather since Louisa had entered their lives. The two were just enjoying their time together and things finally happened between them.

"Jane…are you awake?" Maura asked a while later.

"Yes are you?" Jane replied before the two of them laughed softly at Jane's question.

"How you feeling?" Maura asked.

"Like I'm on cloud 9," came the reply, "that felt good, not bad. That felt amazing actually. Something that we need to do more often."

"Maybe Louisa's weekends need to happen a little more often or at least one night sleepovers," Maura said before leaning up and kissing Jane's lips once more, "this needs to happen more for sure," she said before she snuggled into Jane and fell asleep.

The next morning and Jane was the first to wake up and she had to think what had happened and then she saw Maura snuggled into her asleep still. The previous night came back to her. They'd slept together, actually slept together and Jane felt wonderful. She moved her head and kissed Maura's hair softly and brushed the Doctor's hair out of her face and just watched Maura sleeping. She had everything she wanted. She had Maura. That was all she had ever wanted. But would she be where she was now if it wasn't for Louisa? Her thoughts turned back to the moment they'd found the girl scared and shaking hidden because that was the last thing her father told her to do. How much of her father's last moments had she heard? Louisa had certainly forced Jane, and Maura, to confront their feelings for each other. They had to or else who knew what would have happened to Louisa.

"What are you thinking about?" Maura said softly causing Jane to jump.

"Geez you made me jump. I didn't realise you were awake," Jane said.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Everything and when we found Lou and she was so scared. Would we be where we are if it wasn't for her?"

"I don't know Jane. We were in denial and the only reason we confronted them was to save her. I think we would have admitted them but not as quick as we have done," Maura said her hand beginning to move over Jane's body causing a soft moan to escape the Italian's lips as she bucked her hips and before they knew what they were doing they were having a repeat of the previous night's events. It was like now they'd experienced it once they just couldn't stop and they moaned out softly as they showed each other how much they loved each other.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey all. I head down south for my birthday on Saturday so will try and get some parts done but I am having slight writers block. I'm doing my best though for you all. Big thanks to Vbbneighbor, Lazytown200, Guest, Sweetkid45 and SallyRally for the reviews and everyone still reading this.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 22:**

Hope and Angela were with Louisa on a plane down to Orlando. The girl had a figure skating contest and Jane and Maura had just landed a big case so Hope and Angela had agreed to take her and there was Frankie a row behind them. He was going to make sure that Louisa was safe. They had a day before the competition and were going to spend the day shopping before Louisa's practice that night.

"Can we go to the mall near the hotel? I hear they have figure skating good luck charms and I don't have one yet," Louisa said as they were mid-flight.

"How do you not have one yet?" Hope mused, "your mother said that you never went anywhere without one," she said softly.

"I guess that died with her," Louisa replied as she carried on looking out of the window. She held her little doll close. Florida wasn't a great place for her. It was the place where she, Jane and Maura had been caught up in the hurricane and that then made her think of the hurricane in which she'd almost lost Jane and Maura.

"It'll be OK," Angela said, "we're prepared this time and you'll be safe," she added trying to reassure her that she was OK and was going to be safe. She then looked at Frankie in the row behind and he simply nodded saying that he'd heard it all.

Eventually the plane landed and the four headed to collect their baggage and then headed to the arranged car to take them to the hotel where they were able to freshen up.

"She's struggling," Hope said, "so many memories for her in Florida. It will be hard for her but the competition will give her some focus."

"I think we should eat first. I heard there's a Chinese buffet near the mall," Angela said, "or maybe just go to Subway and give her the options that will help her with her skating."

"Lou… want to go to Subway at the mall food court?" Hope asked as the girl walked back into the room.

"Yes please. That would be lovely," she replied before gathering up her things, her skating stuff was still in the boot of the car.

The four headed to the mall and headed straight to Subway and they sat down and began to eat their food. The mothers had subs and Louisa had a tuna and sweetcorn salad because she didn't really want to eat anything else with her competition the next day.

The three had a gentle conversation and Frankie was wandering around and watching everyone to make sure that nobody had followed them there. Louisa saw the cinnamon buns and wanted one so Hope suggested they split one in three so she could have one but not a whole one. The girl had instantly agreed and ate her third happily before the meal was finished and then the three, well four really, headed down to the store that Louisa really wanted to go to.

She walked in and there were so many options for her and she was going to have to think extremely hard about which one she wanted as it had to be something that could be linked to her. She walked around with Hope and Angela giving her some space to think and look around before they went over to Frankie and spoke to him as they kept an eye on Louisa at the same time.

Eventually Louisa found a couple of ones that she liked: a unicorn and a rose. She looked carefully at them both and then thought about how everyone she'd seen who only had one. That was when her mind was made up and she decided to get them both.

She made her way over to the adults and explained everything to them before she went and paid for them both…after getting a bag that she could safely put them in so she wouldn't lose them at all. That was also a bag that could be paired with Louisa instantly.

"Well having two good luck charms should be doubly lucky," Hope said as they exited the store, "now I hear someone also wanted that new book that's just come out. I will be getting it for you," she smiled softly, "I have to get something for Cailin as well. It's a book and it's only available here currently," she explained as they headed to Barnes and Noble.

As soon as they walked inside Louisa gasped and she hurried over and grabbed the book she wanted and began to sit down before Angela took the book away.

"You are not going to read any of that before your competition or you won't be able to concentrate. Don't forget there is a plane journey home as well," she said and Louisa threw her hands in the air in defeat as Jane would often do, "yes you're certainly picking things up from Jane," she added before taking Louisa off to find Hope who was looking for the book for Cailin.

Louisa snuck away and went and sat down to read a magazine that she'd wanted to read. She looked up and blushed as she saw Frankie glaring at her, silently telling her off for leaving the group. She instantly mouthed sorry and went back to reading her magazine.

Frankie only looked around when he felts hand tap his shoulder and he looked to see his mother.

"I saw her go and had to follow her," he explained.

"Hope knows how to handle a gun. Paddy taught her so as long as you're with Lou and I stay with Hope then we're OK however I will have to mention it to Jane and Maura once they arrive. I still can't believe how we've managed to keep it all a secret from her. It's just a shame that they can't make the competition."

"Jane and Maura were even lucky that they allowed Louisa to have the time off from school for Disney. Mind you it's only two days and she'll easily catch up," Hope said before checking her watch, "time to get her to the rink," she said before Angela went and gathered up Louisa and the three got in the car and headed to the rink.

Practice went as well as it could have. It was Louisa's first major competition as a senior so there was a lot of pressure on her and she wasn't feeling it so much but she was feeling it as soon as she saw the TV cameras set up. Her senior debut was coming at the start of the next Olympics cycle. The only question was would she glide or crash and burn? The next day would be the opening chapter of Louisa's senior skating career so the answer would come…and soon.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello hello hello! Another update for you all. I am slightly struggling with this fic but I will get there I promise. You know me. I never quit. Big thanks to SweetKid45, Guest, PinkLady, Bovary, Lazytwon2000 and Vbbneigbor for the reviews and everyone sticking with me.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 23:**

Louisa was awake early the next morning, unable to sleep because of the nerves. She had managed to find her new book and was sat out on the hotel balcony reading it with a fantastic view. She still had no idea about Disney and that was the way everyone wanted to keep it because then Louisa would be able to concentrate on her routines and then have the surprise of her life when Jane and Maura showed up after her Free Skate.

"Louisa Vance…I clearly need to think of better hiding places than the bottom of my as yet still packed case," came Hope's voice causing the teenager to jump before she turned around.

"Please don't tell Angela. I couldn't sleep so I found the book and came out here to read it," Louisa quickly explained, "I can't be expected to think about the competition all the time can I? I know it's my senior debut but there's only so much I can do and think before I start being driven insane by all the thoughts going on in my head right?"

Hope thought before sitting down next to the teenager and nodded,

"Yes there is only so much you can do before you start being driven insane. You know these routines back to front and have practiced them so many times but there is nothing that can help you once you're out on the ice with everyone cheering and screaming for you every time you land a jump," she said looking at Louisa before grabbing the book from her hands as she heard noises behind them.

Angela and Frankie walked into the room and Angela's eyes fell on Hope and the book,

"Why has she got that book?"

"Because I let her have a look at it," Hope replied, "she was nervous and couldn't sleep and needed a distraction so I let her read a couple of chapters. There's only so much that she can cope with before she will lose her mind."

"Go and shower Louisa," Angela said before feeling Hope squeeze her arm so she headed off for a shower and then joined the rest of the group for breakfast. She barely ate a thing but the mothers would make sure that she ate throughout the day so she wouldn't suffer too much.

Eventually the time came for them to head to the rink and Donna had met up with them by that point and they arrived and saw the TV cameras everywhere and the nerves were beginning to show as Donna led Louisa off to get ready. The coach was protective of her skater and all the other girls looked around and saw Louisa. Of course everyone knew who she was. It would have been a miracle if nobody knew who she was.

Louisa just began to get into her little bubble and put her music on. That was her way of drowning out all the noises. It had always been her way and Donna had decided to keep it that way so she wouldn't affect the teenager. She had also placed Louisa in a place where she couldn't really see any of her other skaters. She had wanted to hear Jane and Maura's voices, Cailin's too but it was impossible.

The teenager was completely unaware as the short programmer started and she was so lost in her music that she couldn't see who was coming and going. It wasn't too long before she felt a tap on her shoulder and she handed her iPod over to Donna before heading out onto the ice when she was told.

"Our final skater in this short programme, making her long awaited senior debut, from Boston, Massachusetts Louisa Vance!" the rink announcer said before Louisa took a breath and skated out into the center of the rink and got into her starting position. What's she didn't know was Jane, Maura and Cailin were watching through FaceTime.

It was the weaker of her two programmed but it was the best she'd skated the routine and the moment her blades touched the ice after her last jump combination Louisa knew she'd nailed her routine. Not only did she nail it but she was also in the lead.

She was getting changed and had just finished changing when Hope and Angela came in waving their phones. Once the screens had stopped moving Louisa squealed as she realised who were on the screens.

"We're so proud of you!" Maura said, "you did so amazing!"

"You really did Lou," Jane smiled.

"You all were watching my routine…?" Louisa asked before seeing three nods and smiled softly before speaking to everyone for a few more minutes before the calls ended and the group headed off to get something to eat.

It was a relaxing evening but Louisa had decided to head back to the rink and practice her free skate. She enjoyed this routine more and smiled softly as she skated around and was unaware of some of the other skaters watching her as she had her iPod on and her headphones in.

After the practice the group went to bed and Hope found herself with her arms around Louisa the next morning. It was like she was holding a small Cailin again. Frankie, Angela and Hope discussed it whilst Louisa was getting her fruit and muesli and agreed that it was because Hope knew Sadie well and Louisa felt like she was with her mother when she was with Hope.

Donna had sent a text to say she was running late so Louisa made her way into the same area as the previous day but caught what the other skaters were taking about.

"There's the orphan. Like she thins she can actually win this. She doesn't stand a chance," one said.

"The judges are only giving her the sympathy marks. It's soooooooo obvious. She's only been skating again two years."

Louisa quickly put her headphones in but the damage had been done and she prepared as best as she could, those words echoing in her mind as her name was called once again. She saw Donna shooting her a sorry for being late before she skated out onto the ice.

She focused on her routine and had got to a new combination jump/spin in her free skate when one of the skaters' words struck her and she missed her connecting edge and fell onto the ice. She appeared to stay there for an eternity but she rose back up and carried on with her routine and tried to make up some of the marks she'd lost.

She left the ice and could see the smug looks of the skaters and didn't even wait to hear her marks as she headed to the changing rooms, just wanting to be alone.

Donna burst in a while later and screamed that she'd still placed 3rd and needed to get back out onto the ice for the medals. Louisa was shocked and stunned but she went back onto the ice and was determined to keep what had happened a secret because she didn't want anyone else to know about it. It was her problem and hers alone.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey everyone! First of all sorry these are late. Work has turned into chaos again and I picked up two extra days this week so writing has been a problem. If there are slight errors I do apologise in advance. I finished this Thursday and haven't had a chance to look through it. Hope it's OK. Big thanks to everyone still on this trip and Lazytown2000, JanAndMaura05, Sweetkid45, Guest, PinkLady, Vbbneighbor and Printemps for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 24:**

Louisa had slept most of the next morning and Angela and Hope were sat discussing things.

"How come you knew Sadie and Brian so well?" Angela asked, "I thought you were out of the country a lot…"

"Oh no just out of state but Paddy had wanted to see her but he couldn't risk leaving Boston and someone else taking over his spot as top man so I kept him informed on Louisa as she grew up," Hope explained as she sipped her coffee, "things became more complicated when Cailin arrived but I took her with me…"

"So Louisa and Cailin know each other…?" Angela asked.

"They were too little, they won't remember," Hope said instantly, "both were below the age of five and you know how much life changes for them."

"That's very true. Jane had a new friend every week, I gave up trying to remember names in the end because it was always changing, sometimes even twice a week."

"Have you notice how she's acting more like Jane and Maura?" Angela asked as she looked at Louisa asleep, mascots in her arms.

"Oh yes. She basically sounded like a Wikipedia just before we left and then when I mentioned it she just rolled her eyes like Jane does," Hope said, "I mean I do want her to be like Maura more than Jane. I pity Maura if those two ever came to blows."

Angela burst out laughing,

"Now even I wouldn't want to be around if that happened and I raised her and those brothers of hers. She always was the tomboy of them all."

Hope smiled softly before thinking,

"Who do you think Louisa looks more like? Brian or Sadie?" she asked.

"Neither if I had to be honest," Angela said, "she doesn't really look like either of them but then again I haven't looked closely at any photos of them to be honest. If I had them maybe I'd have a better chance at seeing who she looks like more."

"I'll find you a photo later but we'd better wake her up so we can get to Disney," Hope said before finding that Louisa was already up and in the shower, "yes she's certainly like Maura," she laughed before she began to make sure everything was in the cases ready.

Louisa hadn't been told where they were going and she screamed so loudly when she realised where they were and she looked at Angela,

"How?"

"The perks of having Jane and Maura so high up in the police department is that you can pull a few strings when you have to," Angela said before they pulled up at the VIP area and then came another scream as Louisa flew out of the car and straight over to Jane and Maura.

"Surprise kid! Day trip to Disney!" Jane said as she swung the teenager around and then Maura placed some Belle themed ears on Louisa's head before the other three caught up.

Frankie watched before heading up to his sister and looked at her,

"Got your gun?"

"Locked and loaded. You?"

"Same," Frankie said before he followed as Maura had begun to lead Louisa inside.

Instantly there were gasps and Louisa began to relax after the tension of the past couple of days and she smiled and looked around to see what was going on everywhere before she spotted someone and gasped. Jane instantly nodded and Louisa ran over and waited before she was finally approached.

"Louisa right? I'm…"

"Belle!" Louisa said before she threw her arms around the princess and hugged her.

"I hear I'm someone's favourite princess," Belle said smiling.

"Yes you are!" Louisa said, "you always have been."

"Well I hear that you have been a brave girl for so long now so come with me and I'll show you something," the princess said before Louisa checked where Jane and Maura were before she nodded and allowed Belle to lead her away somewhere that was clearly planned for a tea party, "well…?"

"Is this for us?" Louisa asked and Belle nodded before the characters from the movie appeared and sang Be Our Guest and then the tea was served.

"Can you three watch her? Jane is clearly dying to show me something," Maura said.

"We got this," Frankie said before Jane dragged Maura away causing Angela to raise an eyebrow at the other mother before sitting down on the bench.

Louisa began to tell Belle about the things she'd been through and everything that Jane and Maura had done for her before Belle said it was time for the parade to start. The princess made sure that Louisa had a good view before Louisa thanked her for the tea party and then Belle went.

The parade music started and Jane and Maura had slipped in behind Louisa and recorded the parade so Louisa could watch it back in Boston. The couple watched as the princesses all waved at her as they went by on their floats. It was the happiest Jane and Maura had seen her in ages and they were happy that she was happy.

Eventually Maura told Louisa that it was time to head to the airport and Louisa understood and then she went to the shop and brought a few things before the whole group got into the car and headed to the airport. They checked in fine and then had a little bit of time so the group went and got a bite to eat before they boarded the plane.

Louisa had lucidly fallen asleep as Jane soon began to notice something was up and she looked at Frankie and nodded before the two went over to a cabin crew member and asked to speak to the captain. They showed their badges and were instantly shown to the flight deck.

"Detectives Jane and Frankie Rizzoli. Why are we diverting?" Jane asked as she and Frankie flashed their badges.

"Sorry detectives but this plane will not be going back to Boston tonight. Your boss has been in touch. There is a gang war going on and we are diverting to New York until it is safe for you to return," the captain said, "where are you sitting?" Jane told them and the captain promised to notify them of any changes. Jane thanked the captain before heading back with Frankie p. Both wondering the same thing. What the hell was going on in Boston…?


	25. Chapter 25

_**Welcome to November and I was meant to update yesterday but yeah I was so exhausted from work and got distracted. Still better late than never. Thanks to everyone still on the ride and any shoutouts will be done during the first uploads of the month. Thanks to Piakat04, JaneAndMaura05, Lazytown2000, Sweetkid45, Bovart, QuennJ, Guest and Rain this time around.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 25:**

Jane had every reason to be worried as she had to try and hide the truth from Louisa. The other adults knew what was going on but they wanted to keep the truth from Louisa. They didn't know how they were going to do it but they all knew now there was a gang war going on in Boston.

"We're heading to New York because Jane has been summoned to NYPD for something so they're diverting the plane for us," Maura explained to Louisa who accepted the answer, luckily for everyone or the truth would have sent her into a panic.

The plane touched down and soon NYPD officers were escorting the group off the plane and Louisa asked why and she was just told that it was a matter of urgency that they were taken downtown. Louisa then realised that something was up but she chose to leave it alone.

New York was one place she'd never been and she looked out of the window as she travelled with Jane and Maura. Hope and Angela were in a car behind and Frankie had headed back to Boston. She gasped and looked at the sights before she looked at Jane and Maura. The two seemed on edge for some reason but she was going to try and enjoy her time in New York, no matter how long or short it would be.

"New York is so big!" Louisa said, "how long are we staying here?" she asked as she looked at Jane.

"It depends how long the NYPD needs Jane for. They may also need me as well and it was better if Angela and Hope came along to keep an eye on you," Maura said, "and you won't be alone at all."

The group arrived and Jane and Maura were hurried inside as Angela, Hope and Louisa were shown to a separate area. Louisa sat down and got a book out of her bag and curled up beginning to read it.

"She's not stupid," Hope whispered, "she'll gather something is up before long."

"As long as we all stick to the same story then we will be fine," Angela whispered back, "that's what matters to everyone. Louisa doesn't know what is going on and that is the best way. It's clear to see that this is something to do with Paddy."

The three were soon offered refreshments as Jane and Maura continued to be away talking to the detectives.

"So there's a gang war that my birth father has clearly started and none of us can return until it is over?" Maura asked, "but we have other family there…"

"Your adoptive mother is out of town and we BPD have a tail on Cailin at the college so if anyone decides to try to make a move on either of those two then they are protected," the lead detective said.

"Our main concern is keeping the truth from Louisa because she will only worry," Jane said, "is it possible to get someone to keep an eye on a girl called Chloe Davies and her family? She's friends with Louisa and Chloe's mother witnessed Sadie's murder." The detective nodded and got an officer to give the orders before turning back to Jane and Maura.

"We'd like to move Louisa and your mothers to a house where they will have everything they need whilst you two stay here to help us figure out a way to stop this gang war," the detective, Maddie, explained.

"That is fine but I want to explain where they are going to Louisa," Maura said before she was allowed permission; she'd have gone whether she had permission or not.

"You're going to a house where you will be looked after for now. There's books and games and limited internet access so you can do your schoolwork and FaceTime Chloe and Cailin," Maura told Louisa.

"Aren't you two coming?" Louisa asked.

"We will join you there later but Jane and I are needed here for now," Maura replied and Louisa nodded before hugging her and then leaving with Angela and Hope.

Once again she was able to look at Manhattan as they went by.

"There's Broadway!" she gasped, "can we go there at some point?" she asked looking at Hope.

"Well we shall have to see what Jane and Maura say," Hope said before they pulled up outside a building and got out.

The trio went inside with an officer and Louisa was starting to pick up on the fact that something wasn't right but she declined to mention it as she would be told when the time was right. She looked out over the New York skyline and took some pictures and sent them to Chloe and Cailin before she went to look around the apartment.

"Would you like a window view in your room?" Angela asked the teenager who instantly nodded and Angela showed the girl to the room she wanted and she began to set up the few things she wanted to set up. She decided to keep most of it in her case, unsure how long they'd be staying before she heard her iPhone ring. She saw it was Cailin and she smiled softly as she answered it.

"Hey…so that movie trip might have to be pushed back a little..." Louisa laughed once the call had connected.

"Yes I can see that from the photos," Cailin said, "I was looking forwards to it but if Jane and Maura are needed by the NYPD it made sense. Your teachers will be e-mailing you the work so you'll be doing schoolwork for as long as you're there. So don't think you're getting away with it," she said before laughing as she noticed Louisa's face.

"But…I'm still on holiday…" Louisa whined.

"You do as you're told and I will see if Jane and Maura will let you go to a Broadway show. Deal?" Cailin said trying to make sure Louisa would do her homework because she needed to keep up on her schoolwork.

"OK fine," Louisa said, "there. Happy now?"

"Much," Cailin said before the two began to discuss everything about Disney and the competition and New York and a possible Broadway show that Louisa wanted to go and see. The only thing Cailin couldn't mention was what was going on in Boston because she knew that Louisa wouldn't understand it all and she didn't want to worry her.

The two had been on FaceTime for about three hours doing random things when Jane and Maura finally arrived and Jane instantly went to find Louisa as Angela had mentioned she hadn't seen Louisa in hours.

"She's still on FaceTime with Cailin," Jane said, "but Maura called Cailin and Chloe and has warned them against mentioning the situation. The less she knows, the better. Chloe's family could get caught up in this and that would be a disaster but all we can do is sit tight here."

"She wants to go to Broadway show," Hope said.

"If the correct security can be arranged then yes," Maura said, "but all we can do is sit tight now and wait and hope this war will end soon so we can get back to normal."

If everyone was honest that is all they wanted too because not knowing was the worst feeling ever.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hey everyone!_**

 ** _So I remembered to post finally. It's been a rough week and then saw a movie that messed with my head. Big thanks to everyone still reading this. Means a lot._**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _LM xxxx_**

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 26:**

Jane knew Louisa was struggling with being confined to the apartment and sighed as she spoke to Hope.

"She wants to go and explore but I'm worried in case they follow us here," Jane said, "she wants to see a Broadway show."

"Jane I can handle a gun. Paddy taught me and if we take a plain clothes officer then she'll be OK. If you give me authorisation then I can shoot if there is a threat to her life. I can protect her Jane," Hope said, "I would not let anything happen to her because it would happen to me first."

Jane tore her eyes away from the skyline and looked at Hope,

"You'd protect her as if she were Maura or Cailin…?"

"Yes I would. Paddy and I may never have been together officially but I did love him," Hope said, "and she's related to him so yes I would if it meant she was safe."

Jane stood there; lost for words. That was something that never really happened with the Italian. It was that much of a shocker that Maura walked in and paused.

"Jane close your mouth. You are a human not a fish," she said and Hope just burst out laughing and the tension seemed to rather quickly defuse.

"Hope said if she can have her gun and permission to shoot anyone who tries to take Lou and a plain clothes officer then she will take Louisa out into Manhattan and to a Broadway show," Jane managed to get her words out and then it was Maura's turn to look like a fish.

"Maura close your mouth. You are not a fish," Jane smirked before being swatted by Maura.

"Hope…why would you do that…?" Maura asked.

"Because I still love Paddy and she's his blood relative," Hope explained, "so those are my conditions."

So the next day Louisa was heading out to the shopping area of Manhattan with Hope and a plain clothed detective.

"Can we go to Macy's?" Louisa instantly asked.

"Yes it's on the list of places you discussed with Maura last night and we are going to see Wicked…"

Hope wasn't allowed to say any more because a squeal came from Louisa and she hugged Hope so tight.

Seeing as Louisa wanted to go to Macy's first Hope managed to alert the detective through the discreet communication system that they would be heading to Macy's first. That was a Maura influence for sure, however Hope said she and Constance both went there. It was clear that when it came to clothes Louisa had inherited Maura's side of the family's clothes tastes and Hope knew that pleased Maura greatly.

The two walked into Macy's and Hope remembered what Maura had said Louisa needed and began to show her a few things and soon they had a few outfits together and Hope arranged for the bags to be taken back to the apartment before she and Louisa moved onto the next store and she was always on alert in case of any threat to Louisa but there appeared to be none. The fact that they were in a built up area meant that even if they were found they blended in so it wasn't that bad.

The day wore on and eventually the two ended up at a restaurant that Jane had made a reservation for. Louisa could barely contain her excitement and the meal time left enough time for a walk along Broadway before the show started. Hope knew Louisa was just making the best of a situation she had no control over and that pleased her greatly. Knowing Jane and Maura helped because as soon as Jane and Maura were involved things suddenly took a whole lot less time to sort out.

Hope actually held Louisa's hand as they walked up and down Broadway and Louisa just drank all the sights and sounds of the famous place. She looked around and pointed things out to Hope, triggering memories for the older woman of a little, excited Louisa at anything new. She held a secret, a secret that would shatter everything but she was going to keep it a secret and she checked the time.

"We'd better head to the theatre," she said and the two began to head towards the theatre and were in a balcony seat as it was easier for the detective to be able to keep an eye on the two and he could get to them if needs be.

Louisa sat there and squealed as the show started and she didn't take her eyes off the stage. She knew all the words of course and when Popular started the teenager's sassy side showed and she sang the song word perfect.

 _Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I_

 _And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?_

 _My tender heart tends to start to bleed_

 _And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over_

 _I know I know exactly what they need_

 _And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

 _Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed, follow my lead_

 _And yes, indeed, you will be_

 _Popular, you're gonna be popular_

 _I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys_

 _Little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!_

 _I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair_

 _Everything that really counts to be—_

 _Popular, I'll help you be popular_

 _You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports_

 _Know the slang you've got to know_

 _So let's start cause you've got an awfully long way to go_

 _Don't be offended by my frank analysis_

 _Think of it as personality dialysis_

 _Now that I've chosen to be come a pal_

 _A sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser_

 _Not when it comes to—_

 _Popular, I know about popular_

 _And with an assist from me to be who you'll be_

 _Instead of dreary who-you-were, (well, are)_

 _There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popu-ler... lar_

 _La la, la la_

 _We're gonna make you popular_

 _When I see depressing creatures_

 _With unprepossessing features_

 _I remind them on their own behalf_

 _To think of_

 _Celebrated heads of state or_

 _Especially great communicators_

 _Did they have brains or knowledge?_

 _Don't make me laugh!_

 _They were popular! Please, it's all about popular_

 _It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed_

 _So it's very shrewd to be_

 _Very very popular like me_

 _Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful!_

 _I...I have to go_

 _You're welcome..._

 _And though you protest your disinterest_

 _I know clandestinely_

 _You're gonna grin and bear it: your newfound popularity_

 _La la, la la_

 _You'll be popular_

 _Just not as quite as popular as me!_

Hope just stared and watched, recording a little to send to Jane and Maura and Angela and Cailin as well.

All too soon for Louisa's liking it was time to head back to the apartment and Louisa sat and told everyone what they had been up to that day and then she was sent to do some schoolwork.

"Thanks for doing that," Maura said, "you have permission to take her out again tomorrow, same procedures. A library though this time so she can get some schoolwork done but be outside as well."

"She shouldn't have to be trapped if we take precautions," Jane said before going and making herself a coffee before Hope and Angela went to bed, leaving Jane and Maura to head back to the NYPD for another update hoping they'd soon be able to return home to Boston.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey everyone! So sorry updates have gone a little out of sync. Things have been a little crazy and now I have a cold as well. I have a few more things on the list but I am not giving up. I will get updates this month, they may just be a little out of sync. Big thanks to JaneAndMaura05, Sally Rally, Sweetkid45, Guest x3, Lazytown200, Bovary, Vbbneighbor, Sunshine and Rain for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 27:**

There was no sign of the group being able to go back to Boston and Jane and Maura were worried that Louisa would get too isolated so they spoke to the Detective and asked if it were possible to get Louisa into a private school. The Detective got onto contacts and Louisa was soon going into school. Angela had wanted to go but Hope said she could go as she knew how to use a gun and could go in slightly undercover.

"Why is it always her?" Angela asked, "I'm gonna learn how to use one and then I will be able to help as well," she said.

"Ma I would not trust you with a gun in a million years," Jane said looking at her mother, "for now I am more than happy for Hope to go with Lou."

"But a new school? Why? Are we staying here?" Louisa had asked when she was told that she was going to be going to school in New York.

"Well you'll still be doing your schoolwork from your teachers but you will be mixing with children your own age," Maura had explained, "Hope will be going with you."

Louisa had agreed and the next day she was in her skirt and shirt and blazer with her tights and her bag. Her shoes were the buckle shoes that she'd brought in Macy's when she'd been out with Hope. She sighed and checked herself over in the mirror before Hope arrived and told her that the car had arrived. She said bye to Jane, Maura and Angela and headed downstairs to the car and was soon on her way to the school that she had been assigned to attend.

The car pulled up and she got out and walked towards the front doors. She could feel the eyes on her and she looked around and then saw Hope waking a little way behind and she walked into the school and headed to the Principal's office.

"Ah Louisa," the Principal smiled as she saw Louisa walk into the office before turning as she saw Hope walk in.

"Hope Martin. I'll be shadowing Louisa whilst she is at the school. You know about the gun?" Hope asked as she sat down.

"Yes I know and I hope you will never have to use it," the Principal said before printing off a load of work and handing it to Louisa, "this is the work your teachers have sent for today. You will bring it to me each day after school and come here every morning."

"What about my timetable?" Louisa asked before being passed a piece of paper.

"Your timetable will be as much like at your school as I could get it but the teachers know that you are sticking to your timetable so you will sit in these classes and do your work like you were in your school. Natalie!" Louisa turned around and saw a girl around her own age walk in, "this is Natalie Harris and she's in the same classes as you so she'll show you around. Natalie this is Dr. Hope Martin and she is with Louisa so don't be alarmed if you see her following you both." Natalie nodded and greeted Hope before the warning bell sounded.

Natalie began to lead Louisa through the school and people were looking at her and it made her feel nervous. What if someone recognised her? That was the main concern she had. She wasn't really paying any attention to where they were going.

Louisa felt like the new kid all over again and she found herself searching for Hope and when she saw the Doctor her panic and nerves vanished. What was it about Hope that eased her fears? She introduced herself and said that her parents had got her into school whilst they were in New York and then she'd be going home eventually. She sat back down and slipped back into her thoughts.

Soon it was time for lessons and Louisa listened as Natalie walked and showed her around and she nodded politely and then sat down next to the girl and got her work out. It was the same subject that the class were doing but a different topic so she stuck in her headphones and put her music on. The teachers all knew who she was and that Hope was there to keep an eye as well and Louisa was just quietly getting on with her work so she was allowed as long as she just worked quietly and didn't disturb anyone else, which of course she didn't.

Hope was stood against the back wall before the teacher came to speak to her and she spoke with the teacher and kept an eye on Louisa to make sure that she was OK. The teacher went over and tapped her shoulder before beginning to look at the questions and answers that Louisa was writing down and correcting it all.

Louisa took part in the next lesson but she kept her head down as she didn't want to draw any attention to herself.

"I know you're nervous but you can trust me," Natalie said, "I was chosen because my mom knows Jane Rizzoli."

"Louisa has trust issues," Hope said walking behind them, "some so-called friends betrayed her and then making friends has been hard for her and she doesn't make friends easily."

"You're Maura's biological mother aren't you?" Natalie questioned.

"Yes I am," Hope replied before the headed into the canteen and queued up to get some lunch. Louisa wasn't hungry but Hope would only worry so she got some fruit and began to eat it wondering how the rest of the day would go.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey everyone! This will be the last update of 2018 and it's from my old laptop because my main one has been taken away to be repaired. Luckily I have everything on the OneDrive and USB so I haven't lost anything. Check the chapters as for some reason from part 36 onwards they got messed up**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Thanks for all the support this year.**_  
 _ **Lots of love,**_  
 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 28:**

Hope was watching Louisa as she moved around the school and she wondered how different things could have been if she'd said no at one point in her life. She knew Louisa was closer with herself, Maura and Cailin and knew the exact reason why and wondered how long it would be until Jane began to piece the jigsaw together and realise the horrible truth she was hiding.

She also had her eye on Natalie. There was something about the girl that had Hope high on alert. She knew things that she shouldn't. Yes her mother knew Jane so knew some parts but the stuff about Maura wasn't public knowledge; the only things that were was the fact she was adopted, married to Jane and Louisa's adoptive guardian.

"Hope…?" came Louisa's voice and Hope turned and looked at her.

"What is it Louisa?" she asked.

"Time to go home. The day has finished. We need to go and see the Principal," Louisa said and Natalie showed them to the office again and it wasn't long before they were in the car heading back to the building where they were staying. Hope would never air her concerns with Louisa so she'd wait until Jane and Maura arrived back before she would say anything.

"How did it go?" were the first words that cam out of Maura's mouth as she and Jane arrived back.

"It went well but I need to keep an eye on this Natalie who is our guide. She says your mother knows you Jane but not how," Hope said, "other than that it was OK. I think she was just nervous about being the new kid in town. The Principal has managed to get her timetable as close to how it is at her school but she is sometimes doing work that she is in a different lesson for."

"But she coped well?" Jane asked and saw Hope nod before she looked, "I need to find out who this Natalie girl is and how she knows me."

"And how she knows intimate stuff about Maura that is not public knowledge," Hope added, "the only thing that is public is Maura is adopted and married to you Jane and you are both Louisa's adoptive guardian…but she knew more than that. I will keep my eye on things and keep you posted."

"This whole thing is really odd," Jane said, "keep the gun loaded and watch for any trouble. They're on about getting Cailin and Constance here so they are safe for sure. It appears the gang that killed Sadie is trying to cause trouble again and Paddy won't stand for it and now there's another gang war."

"However Paddy managed to get a note to Frankie warning that secrets were about to come tumbling it and we all have to hold onto hope," Maura said, "the hope and secrets are linked but we can't figure out what it's code for."

"I think bringing Cailin and Constance here would be a good idea because then at least they are safe for sure," Hope said, changing the subject before hearing Angela walking in the door. She excused herself and hurried over to help Angela get the food ready as they'd already agreed on a proper New York take out with a bit of everything.

Louisa clearly smelt the food and came into the main area and the went over to Jane and Maura and hugged them both before she went and got some food. Maura looked and raised an eyebrow and the two silently agreed to have a chat with Louisa about how the day had gone.

"So Constance and Cailin may well be coming to see us," Maura said casually, "well Cailin at the weekend and Constance when she gets back from Spain."

"Something's happening in Boston and it's that serious we can't get home," Louisa said into the silence after everyone had begun to eat silently.

Jane looked at Maura and Louisa watched as panic set in with Maura and she looked into her eyes and saw the panic set in.

"You tell me now what the hell is going on Maura!" Louisa said putting her cutlery down and rounding instantly on the doctor.

"I…I…" Maura started but the words failed her.

"There's trouble in Boston so we got redirected here," Jane said, "it's a gang war that the rival gang to Paddy's started and he didn't like that so he retaliated and now we are stuck here until it calms down."

"When were you going to tell me the truth?" Louisa asked, "because we promised no more secrets," she said before grabbing her plate and putting more food on it and then going back to her room and slamming the door as if to make a point.

Jane sighed and actually ran a hand through her hair.

"How did she find out?" she asked.

"She's a smart girl. She may well have heard something at school. Something as big as this she was bound to find out eventually," Hope said.

"I thought she'd have flipped out more at Hope," Maura said.

"We are her parent figures," Jane said, "therefore her first lash out point will be us Maura," she said before thinking and then going to head to Louisa's room.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Get back here now!" Angela said and Jane sighed and stopped.

"Ma I need to talk to her," Jane said.

"No she's just like you in the fire department. Let her cool down first and come to you," Angela said as she looked at her daughter.

"But she may want more food…"

"Then Hope or me will go," Angela said, "I think the last people she will want to see right now are you and Maura."

Jane looked at her mother before sighing and then sitting back down hoping that Angela was right and Louisa would calm down and She and Maura could talk to her and explain their actions. They hated it when Lou was mad at them. They wanted to protect her but sometimes it backfired and this was one of those times. So all they could do was wait for Louisa to talk to them first and hope that once again she would forgive them for keeping secrets from her.

Hope just sat there drinking and eating feeling rather uncomfortable about all the secrets that were being kept and she had remained silent throughout the whole thing and that had gone unnoticed by Jane and Maura but not by Angela and she wondered what the woman was hiding and she was determined to find out what exactly was going on.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Happy (belated) New Year everyone!_**  
 ** _I am so sorry about the delay. I've been trying to plan and write fics, work and I'm a Prefect for Slytherin House on the Harry Potter site I'm on and we're in the middle of hosting an event so this month has just kind of got away from me. I plan to update on the 1st and 16th of every month now._**  
 ** _Enjoy!_**  
 ** _LM xxxxx_**

* * *

 **A New Family, a New Future-Part 29:**

Cailin had indeed arrived at the weekend and Louisa finally came out of her room. She still was blanking Jane and Maura and they expected that as she was clearly still mad at her. The teenager was also mad at Cailin but to a lesser extent as she had only been following Jane and Maura's orders. As far as Louisa could see Jane and Maura were the ones in the wrong and that made the girl blank the two.

"What could Paddy mean by holding onto hope?" Cailin asked after being filled in on everything that had happened.

"We don't know. There's a hidden clue and, for once, even Maura can't figure it out," Jane said, "Lou might but she's not talking to either of us currently so we dare ask her."

"Then there's this stuff with Natalie," Maura said, "that is worrying me rather. The fact that she knows stuff that is not public knowledge and has been paired to show Louisa around the school makes me feel that there is something not right. Our mother has a gun, a loaded one and we know she will only use it if she has to," she said before noticing Louisa stood watching.

The Doctor instantly rose from her seat and went over to Louisa and looked.

"We are sorry for lying to you but we didn't want you worrying about anyone back there," Maura said, "I know what you're like."

"We all promised no more secrets and yet you and Jane kept a secret…a big one at that," Louisa said, "you let me down Maura..." she said before she grabbed her coat and hurried out of the apartment. Maura didn't go after her, knowing that an officer outside would be on her tail the moment she set foot outside.

"Maura with all due respect…I think not forcing yourself on her is the correct way to do things," Cailin said, "she's hurt and seeing you two is only making it worse for her."

Louisa knew that someone would be on her trail and she also knew that the lake in Central Park had frozen over because of the oncoming winter. This meant the ice skating was going on and she headed to the park and then went over and got herself some skates and was soon out on the lake.

She looked around and saw her minder and knew it was one of the kinder ones and that was a relief to her. She carried on skating around before she stopped to get a drink.

"Here," the minder said.

"Why was it you who came after me?" Louisa asked as she sat down to have a drink.

"I know Paddy. My name is Danielle, well Dani," she said, "so it was obvious everyone would let me come after you."

"I just had to get out of there because it's all full of liars. They all lied to be. I can't blame Hope or Cailin because they were only following Jane and Maura's instructions," Louisa said as she sipped her water.

"She's in Central Park," Jane said looking up from her iPad, "Dani is with her and she's safe."

"How…?" Hope asked.

"Frost installed an app that can be deleted that tracks her. If she saw the app she'd delete it so we had to get clever with that," Jane said, "she's as smart as Maura that one is."

"Well she does live with you," Cailin said, "I'm guessing they will be sending Constance here as well when she arrives back."

"That's the plan," Maura said, "if this keeps up then we could be here for Christmas," she sighed.

Silence fell over the room, silence because Angela was out doing a food shop with another one of the minders. Jane went over to Maura and wrapped her arms around her. Silently she was worried about Louisa and whether they'd be able to make it up to her or not. They both knew that they should have just been honest with her but didn't want her to worry.

"Should…should I go and track her down just in case?" Hope asked.

"I'll go," Cailin said, "Well Jane and Maura are being blanked and it's always you going after her," she said to her mother before grabbing her jacket and then heading out.

She walked a few paces outside the building and instantly knew that her assigned minder was following her so she headed to Central Park and saw Louisa's minder and then went and got some ice skates so she could go and find Louisa on the ice. It was the easiest thing to do.

"Cailin's at the Park and is on the trail to find Louisa," Hope said, "Cailin wouldn't disable her Find Friends app," she said before sitting down by the window and looking out at the skyline and sighed softly. She knew exactly what Paddy's cryptic clue meant.

Cailin skated onto the ice and it took her a few loops before she managed to catch Louisa. Of course the teenager screamed but she was able to see who it was after a few seconds. She was amazed that Dani hadn't come running but then saw the minder who'd come with Cailin so realised that they knew it was Cailin who had crept up on her.

"Where's Hope?" Louisa asked as the two skated around.

"Back at base," Cailin replied, "I said I'd come this time as she is always the one who comes after you."

"I don't mind. Anyone except Jane or Maura currently. They broke their promise to me," Louisa said, "I know they wanted to protect me but they hurt me and I'm really not sure what hurts the most."

"If I were in your shoes I'd feel the same way but they love you enough to look after you like you are their daughter," Cailin said, "yes they are still making mistakes but you know what my mum told me…?"

"No. What did she tell you?"

"That parents are learning every day. They learn another lesson in being a parent every day," Cailin replied, "same as you are learning new things at school every day they are learning how to be parents still. They don't mean to hurt but every situation is different. They don't want to hurt you but they do want to protect you from some things. Maybe they don't have the full picture so they want to keep it from you until they had the full picture, knowing that you'd want to know everything and no doubt have questions."

Louisa sighed and nodded. Cailin had a point and she sighed and nodded softly.

"Can we go out for lunch?"

"As long as you talk to Jane and Maura when we get back."

"I promise," Louisa replied before she and Cailin skated for a bit longer and then went to lunch with the minders not far behind. Everything appeared to be settling down in New York but nothing was ever simple was it?


	30. An apology and explanation

**Hey everyone.**

 **I'm not supposed to do this but I felt I owed everyone an explanation as to why this fic went on a sudden hiatus.**

 **The truth is it's been coming for a while but I didn't want to let any of you down by not updating when I said I would. Lately I feel like I've been writing for you and not because I enjoy writing for this fandom. I have tried to keep my motivation going for the show and watch episodes so I could keep updating as a lot of you are really enjoying the story. I just don't feel excited writing this any more and I don't really feel like I'm in the fandom any more. I feel more into the Harry Potter world now and feel that's what I should be focusing on now.**

 **I feel so sad about letting you all down now but I'm sure you can understand my reasons and I'd rather put it on hiatus rather than give non-enthusiastic updates that my heart just isn't in. I will try and come back into this in the future at some point. I just hope you can now understand my decisions and my reasons behind it. I will try and come back to this at some point because I do want to finish it but I'd rather be writing because I enjoy it, not just to please you. Thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **LM xxxx**


End file.
